Hospital TMNT
by bunny1215
Summary: Tras una batalla contra Destructor, Rafa termina mal herido e inconciente, Leo y Mikey lo llevan al hospital en el que Donnie trabaja, allí conocen a 4 jóvenes que cambiaran su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Como ya saben y para los que no lo repito, empezaremos a publicar una serie de fic que en colaboracion con BarbiiTMNT1 hemos hecho, esperamos que les guste !**

 **Aviso: TMNT no me Pertenece.**

 _ **TMNT hospital**_

 **Capítulo 1**

Leo y Mikey corrían lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían, en sus brazos llevaban a Rafa inconciente. Estaban patrullando cuando Destructor apareció frente a ellos y se lanzó al ataque, Rafa siendo el mal temperamentado que es se lanzó con agresividad. Al final Destructor lo venció, dejándolo inconciente y con múltiples heridas, Leo y Mikey lograron distraerlo para poder llevarse a Rafa. Por suerte Donnie estaba trabajando en un hospital que permitía mutantes, así que sin demorar lo llevaron a ahí , al entrar Leo pidió ayuda.  
-Ayuda! Donnie! Alguien!-  
En ese justo momento Barbii y Ro habian terminado de revisar a otro paciente y escucharon los gritos de ayuda, corrieron al Hall de entrada para ver 3 tortugas, una de ellas estaba inconciente en los brazos de los otros dos, Ro acerco una camilla.  
-Pongalo acá, Barbii llamalo a Donnie-  
Barbii asintió ,mientras los hermanos ponían a Rafa en la camilla Barbii agarro el micrófono y empezó a llamar por los parlantes del hospital.  
-Doctor Donnie lo necesitamos en el Hall urgente! Doctor Donnie Hall urgente!-  
Ro empezó a revisar a Rafa y les pidió a Leo y Mikey que le dijeran que paso, en eso Donnie llego y los vio.  
-Chicos! Rafa! Que paso?-  
En eso Barbii se acerco.  
-Los conoces?-  
Donnie asintió.  
-Son mis hermanos, Ro lleva a Rafa a una habitación, Barbii busca vendajes y lo necesario para tratar sus heridas, chicos esperen aca-  
Las dos asintieron, Ro con ayuda de Donnie empujo la cama hacia uno de los cuartos cercanos, Barbii agarró un botiquín y los siguió. En la habitación Donnie y Ro acostaron a Rafa en la cama y le conectaron el suero, luego conectaron el monitor para registrar su pulso, Donnie terminó de revisarlo.  
-Parece estar bien, sus heridas no son graves pero fueron capaces de dejarlo inconciente, creo que va a estar unos días acá,y al parecer los chicos evitaron que pierda más sangre con las vendas que le pusieron, voy a hablar con ellos, Barbii saca esas vendas límpialo y véndalo de nuevo si pasa algo avisanos-  
Barbii asintió y Donnie camino hacia la puerta, Ro lo siguió.  
-Tengo que atender a otro paciente no me tardo-  
Ambos salieron, Barbii saco las vendas cuidadosamente y empezó a limpiar las heridas delicadamente.  
-Parece que te gusta pelear eh? Pero te pasaste un poco de la raya-  
Vendo las heridas suavemente, después saco el antifaz el cinturón y las protecciones de Rafa.  
-Voy a limpiarte esto-  
Luego de unos minutos, Barbii colgó todo en una estufa que estaba en el cuarto y volvió a ver a Rafa,se veía muy tranquilo.  
-Pero no tenés que preocuparte-  
Ella tomo una esponja húmeda y empezó a pasarla suavemente sobre el plastón de la tortuga.  
-Yo voy a cuidarte-.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos! Como ya saben y para los que no lo repito, empezaremos a publicar una serie de fic que en colaboración con BarbiiTMNT1 hemos hecho, esperamos que les guste !**

 **Aviso: TMNT no me Pertenece.**

 _ **TMNT hospital**_

Capitulo 2

Pov Ro

Es costumbre que el Hospital tenga muchos pacientes, aunque de a ratos no haya nada que hacer, amo mi profesión y no la cambiaria por nada. Hablando de momentos en los que no había nada para hacer, momentos antes de que los hermanos del Dr Donnie ingresen con uno de ellos heridos, duro poco pero es un paciente importante. Me hice cargo de inmediato, si el Dr donnie se involucra puede que haya otras consecuencias al ser familiar directo. La tortuga tenia varias heridas pero sobreviviría, mi hermana es la mejor enfermera del mundo, sin desmerecer a Luna mi otra hermana enfermera. Soy bastante intuitiva en algunos aspectos y me di cuenta que Barbi miro con cierto cariño al paciente. Cuando tranquilice al Dr Donnie me ocupare de ello, mientras tanto se que esta en buenas manos, bien a seguir trabajando, nos espera un largo dia…

Pov Donnie

Escuche mi nombre en el parlante por una emergencia y corri lo mas rápido que pude. Cuando llegue no podía creer lo que veía: mi hermano Rafael malherido, traido por Mikey y Leo, mis otros hermanos, por suerte respiraba, de modo que me alivie bastante. Ademas de que se hizo cargo la compañera Dra mas hermosa del mundo,la Dra Ro por supuesto, hablo profesionalmente…ejem de acuerdo, si me gusta demasiado…Lo importante fue que me tranquilizo que ella estuviera a cargo de Rafael, apuesto a que no me haría caso si yo llevara su historia clínica, pero bueno ahora queda por saber que fue lo que paso exactamente para que Rafa quede asi, desde que decidi estudiar para ser doctor estoy muy poco tiempo con mis hermanos y mi sensei, no me preocupa su estado porque se que Barbi se encargara correctamente de cuidarlo para que se mejor que hable con Leo de inmediato…

Mientras tanto Leo y Mikey esperaban en la sala cuando vieron salir a Ro y Donnie

L y M: hey!

R: tranquilos, estará bien, necesita mucho cuidado y descanso

D: no hay mejor lugar que aca

Los hermanos tortuga suspiran aliviados, su hermano estaba bien, solo necesitaba recuperarse. La joven Dra sonrio y se retiro prometiendo volver mas tarde, tenia otros pacientes por atender, a lo que Donnie aprovecho para tener una charla seria con Leo. Necesitaba saber con exactitud los daños que había recibido a comenzar a preguntarle cuando el menor lo interrumpio…

D: que sucede Mikey?

M: necesito un baño jejeje

D: claro, al fondo a la derecha.

M: muchas gracias !

Ambos hermanos rieron ante el comentario del menor y empezaron la charla. Leo le explico que como siempre Rafael se adelantaba sin escuchar sus ordenes y recibió golpes muy directos de parte de Destructor, que llegaron a dejarlo inconciente,con suerte lograron distraerlo y desaparecer con una bomba de humo para llegar al hospital lo mas pronto posible.

D: entiendo, le avisare a la Dra Ro para que lo tenga en cuenta.

L: claro, por cierto Donnie, quien la enfermera?

D: la enfermera? Oh es Barbara, le decimos Barbi, es una de las hermana de Ro, no te preocupes es muy buena.

L: ya veo, avisale que Rafa es gruñon asi no se asusta ;)

Donnie rio y Leo lo imito, pocos minutos después Donnie se despidió de Leo. El líder no paso mucho tiempo solo pues su hermanito menor volvia del bañ cuando el líder recordó que debían avisarle a su sensei.

Por otro lado, Barbi no se alejaba mucho tiempo de Rafa, lo vigilaba constantemente estando atenta a todos sus cambios. Le cambio las vendas y acomodo el suero, de repente sintió que se movia y se quedo mirándolo para ver si despertaba, unos segundos después y muy lentamente la tortuga de banda roja la miro a los ojos

-Quien sos? Donde estoy?-fue lo que alcanzo a decir-

 **Fin del segundo capitulo! dejenme en los comentarios que les parecio! saludos!**

 **bunny y Barbii**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos! Les agradecemos de corazón los reviews que nos dejaron, nos alientan a seguir de verdad :3 sin mucho mas les dejamos el capitulo de hoy!**

 **Aviso: TMNT no me Pertenece.**

 _ **Hospital de TMNT**_

Capitulo 3

La tortuga temperamental intento incorporarse al ver a la enfermera humana pero esta lo detuvo.

B: espera! Vas a lastimarte! Aun estas débil…-lo recostó como pudo y lo tapo un poco-

Rafa: wow nena lo siento yo…au…donde están mis hermanos?

B: primero no soy nena, tengo nombre el cual es Barbara pero podes decirme Barbi –le ofrece la mano-

Rafa:-la toma y se sonroja- Rafael pero me dicen Rafa, de vuelta..donde están mis hermanos y que hago aca?

B: tus hermanos están afuera, tuviste una pelea y quedaste inconciente no lo recordas?

Rafa: ahora que lo decis..-se toma la cabeza- si recuerdo la pelea..

B: no te preocupes yo me encargue de cuidarte… de verdad dije eso?

Rafa: oh… gracias..-se sonroja levemente-

B: v-voy por tus hermanos-sale rápido- tonta tonta

Rafa:- se queda mirando desconcertado- ella me cuido? Es linda… digo! Que estoy pensando?!

La joven enfermera salio de la habitación y choco con Donnie

B: lo siento Dr Donnie!

Donnie: no hay problema Barbi paso algo? noto que saliste apurada…

B: su hermano acaba de despertar y quiere verlos a todos

Donnie: eso es genial!-entra rápido-

B:-lo sigue-

Rafa:-escucha y mira- Donnie?

Donnie: a quien mas esperabas?-se acerca- como te sentís?

Rafa: bien eso creo, aun me duele el caparazón, desde cuando estoy aca?

Donnie: un dia entero, dormiste un dia entero… revisare tus signos –saca el estetoscopio y lo escucha-

B:- se acerca y le coloca el termómetro- hola de nuevo…

Rafa:-sonrie un poco y los mira-

Donnie: bien tu respiración esta mucho mejor, si no tenes mas fiebre con unos dias mas de reposo estaras como nuevo

Rafa:ffdiaffs?-tratando de no tirar el termómetro-

B:-rie y se lo saca-

Donnie: si días, por cierto Barbie estuvo cuidándote todo el tiempo agradecería que no fueras grosero con ella

Rafa: no lo fui! Bueno al principio cuando me desperté quise irme pero no pude levantarme…

B: Dr Donnie no tiene fiebre, y Rafa no te preocupes, estabas en un lugar extraño fue normal tu reacción

Rafa: s-si bueno igual no debi tratarte asi…yo …lo siento Barbi

Donnie: wow wow de verdad te sientes mal pediste una disculpa

B:-rie- esta bien disculpa aceptada

Rafa: Donnie si no te callas te dare una paliza en cuanto me recupere!

Donnie: ese es el Rafael que conozco, voy a llamar a los demás asi te ven –sonrie y sale de la habitación marcando el numero de Leo-

A los pocos minutos dos tortugas entraron a la habitación felices porque su hermano ya había despertado.

Mikey: Rafa crei que no volveria a verte!-entra abrazandolo-

Rafa: oye despacio duele! Y no se van a deshacer tan fácil de mi!

Leo: ese es nuestro Rafael –entra sonriendo-

B: los dejo solos –sonrie y sale- necesito hablar con Ro de esto

Mientras tanto Ro caminaba con una planilla cuando topo con Donnie

Ro: hey Donnie que tal esta tu hermano?

Donnie: h-hey Ro, agradezco la preocupación, acaba de despertar y mis hermanos están con el ahora mismo

Ro: no hay de que, son grandes noticias, estaba por ir a verlo

Donnie: si lo son,oh recordé que debo llamar a mi padre! Cúbreme!-sale corriendo apurado y marcando en su teléfono el numero de Splinter-

Ro: seguro!-rio y camino hacia la sala de espera- es un gran alivio que el hermano de Donnie este a salvo

En eso Barbi la vio y corrió hacia ella

B: hermana! Estas ocupada?

Ro: oh Barbi veras debería ver como esta la sala de espera además Donnie salio a hacer un llamado… es urgente?-para y se acerca a ella-

B: Algo asi, necesito saber que me pasa…-recupera un poco el aire-

Ro: como? Que te duele dime

B: no, no es eso, no me duele nada solo, quisiera hablar con vos de algo…-junta sus dedos inocentemente-

Ro: oh ya veo… que bueno que mama es nuestra jefa, eso nos da algunos privilegios… vamos por un café y me contas-la abraza de costado y camina hacia la cafetería-

B:-sonrie y la sigue abrazándola también- que bueno que es tener una hermana para hablar de estas cosas

 **Como siempre se aceptan sugerencias! dejen en los comentarios que les parecio! saludos!**

 **bunny y Barbii**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola hola lectores hermosos! como siempre se agradecen los reviews que nos dejan! sigan asi que nos encantan, sin mas el capi de hoy, aprovechen que estamos golosas con la escritura ;) , nos leemos abajo.**

 **Aviso: TMNT no me Pertenece.**

 _ **Hospital de TMNT**_

 **Capitulo 4**

 _Pov Barbi_

 _Que bueno que voy a poder hablar con Ro, estas sensaciones que tengo desde que esa tortuga llego a la guardia, esos ojos que me hipnotizaron desde que se despertó… verlo allí tan frágil, hace que ame este trabajo cada dia mas…tan solo quisiera saber que es exactamente lo que siento , espero que Ro pueda ayudarme …_

 _Fin del pov_

Las jóvenes hermanas se sientan en una mesa apartada de la cafetería del hospital, ambas con un café en la mano, la que no tiene bata juega con la cuchara sin dejar de mirar la mesa. Pasaron unos segundo hasta que una hablo.

Ro: y bien? –revuelve su café y la mira-

Barbi: veras Ro…nose como explicar esto..-sigue revolviendo-

Ro: como salga, no importa –bebe un poco-

Barbi: viste el Hermano del Dr Donnie?-la mira-

Ro: aja, que con el?-toma otro sorbo como haciéndose la sorprendida-

Barbi: bueno yo…creo que me pasan cosas con el..-deja la cuchara-

Ro: oh en serio?-trata de hacerse la sorprendida-

Barbi: no es gracioso tu sarcasmo, y si es en serio – toma un poco-

Ro:-rie- lo siento, lo que pasa es que es bastante obvio y eso es tierno –toma otro sorbo-

Barbi: oh de verdad se nota tanto?-mira el café y se sonroja-

Ro: al menos yo lo noto, quizás el no, todavía, pero que hay de el?-toma mas y mira el reloj-

Barbi: es algo raro de explicar… no parece darse mucho para relaciones sociales…-toma un poco y piensa-

Mientras que las jóvenes charlaban sobre los sentimientos de Barbi con Rafa, la jefa del hospital, que es la madre de las chicas estaba algo alterada porque no había personal en la sala de espera. Natsuki, una mujer que rondaba los 35 años de edad, que conservaba el estilo japonés por excelencia a pesar de que en la actualidad ya nadie usaba Kimono, ella estaba orgullosa de llevarlo, y como llevaba eso, llevaba adelante el hospital ella misma. Si bien se las arreglaba para manejar casi cualquier situación, la que estaba pasando ahora mismo se le complicaba bastante sin algún personal ahí conteniendo a los pacientes

N: por favor tome asiento, le prometo que un dr ya se acercara a atenderlo-trata de convencerlo y camina por el pasillo- me pregunto donde estará Ro o Donnie? Si fueran niños le diría a Miky, pero no es posible, ni modo tendre que buscarlos…-camina apurada por los pasillos-

Por otra parte, Donnie le comunicaba a su sensei la situación de Rafa.

Donnie: asi es sensei, esta mucho mejor, solo necesita descanso, asique puede venir a visitarlo

Splinter: son grandes noticias hijo mio, ire en un momento, todavía es horario de visita?

Donnie:-mira su reloj- si aun es horario de visita.

Splinter: perfecto, estare allí en breve.

Donnie: bien sensei les avisare a los chicos, oh y seguro debe llenar unos papeles por la internación de Rafa en la recepción.

Splinter: de que papeles se trata?

El joven Dr le explicaba a su padre acerca de los papeles, mientras que Natsuki caminaba mas alterada en busca de alguno de los doctores. En eso Ro observo su reloj y vio que ya era demasiado tarde.

Ro: demonios! Ya es tarde! –se toma lo que queda de café y se levanta-

Barbi: si que paso el tiempo, de todos modos gracias por la charla…-termina el suyo-

Ro: cuando quieras linda –le besa el pelo y corre-

Barbi:-sonrie y tira ambos vasos a la basura- debere averiguar si a Rafa le pasa lo mismo que a mi

Mientras que Ro corria lo mas rápido que podía a la sala, choca con su propia madre.

N: Rocio! Donde te habias metido?

Ro: madre no me llames asi! .

N: es tu nombre, y no cambies de tema! esto es un caos donde se supone que estabas?

Ro: bueno veras madre yo…-comienza a ponerse nerviosa-

Ro sabia que su madre aceptaba ciertas cosas, pero esta vez se había ido mucho tiempo dejando la guardia sola y el hecho de que los pacientes la volvieran loca no era agradable para nada, espero el reto, ya estaba hasta las manos, no podía justificar su ausencia tanto tiempo, por mas que fuera Barbi.

La tortuga con bata le daba los últimos detalles por teléfono a su padre sobre el papeleo de Rafa cuando escucho a Natsuki.

Eso no se ve bien, tengo que salvarla

Sin dudarlo el joven termino rápido la conversación y se acerco a ambas mujeres.

Donnie: Natsuki mis disculpas, le pedi a Ro que se ocupara del caso de mi querido hermano mientras le avisaba a mi padre de su estado, estaba muy preocupado como se imaginara, es mi culpa por haberla entretenido.

La joven dra miro a la tortuga con asombro y miro a su madre de inmediato para ver su reacción. No se espero lo que esta dijo a continuación .

N: oh Donnie no sabia lo de tu hermano, me alegro que este mejor –mira a Ro- hijita por eso tartamudeabas en decirlo? Se nota que se llevan muy bien manejando su trabajo, discúlpame olvida lo que te dije, si ambos se desocuparon les pediría que se acerquen a la sala de espera hay muchos pacientes

Donnie y Ro:-se miran y asienten-

Dicho esto la jefa se retiro, dejando a los dos jóvenes solos.

Ro:-suspiro- gracias Donnie, no safaba de esta

Donnie:-rie- no fue nada, me pregunto con que te habras entretenido?

Ro: lo siento, colgué hablando con Barbi en la cafetería-sonrie-

Donnie: algo grave?

Ro: oh no, solo cosas de chicas, tu sabes

Donnie: en realidad no pero bueno jeje

Ro:-rie y le besa la mejilla- gracias por salvarme, será mejor que me haga cargo de los pacientes, ahora vos te mereces un recreo- le sonríe y corre a la sala-

La tortuga de banda morada se queda embobado por el beso que recibió. Fue en la mejilla pero era el máximo contacto que tenia con Ro. Si bien se conocieron en la universidad y congeniaron muy bien desde el principio nunca había recibido un gesto tan cercano de ella.

ojala algún dia pueda confesarle lo que siento…

Asi quedo durante algunos minutos antes de reaccionar e ir a la cafetería. Necesitaba una bebida para continuar el dia largo que tendría, la necesitaba para poder ayudar a su querida doctora.

 **Como siempre se aceptan sugerencias! dejen en los comentarios que les parecio! saludos!**

 **bunny y Barbii**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola hola lectores hermosos! como siempre se agradecen los reviews que nos dejan! sigan asi que nos encantan, sin mas el capi de hoy, aprovechen que estamos golosas con la escritura ;) , nos leemos abajo.**

 **Aviso: TMNT no me Pertenece.**

 _ **Hospital de TMNT**_

 **Capitulo 5**

El dia estaba por terminar, y la enfermera Barbi se dirigía a la habitación de Rafa con la cena. Era notable su nerviosismo, si bien la charla con Ro le aclaro que sentía cosas por la tortuga, sabia que era complicado. No parece que se esforzara con empezar relaciones sociales, ya su primer encuentro digamos fue algo complicado, sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse intimidada por el, por sus ojos verdes que resaltaban. Ni modo era su paciente y tenia obligación de cuidarlo, asique tomo aire antes de entrar a la habitación. Alli estaba el, recostado leyendo un comic algo desganado, parecía que no le gustaba estar en cama. Se armo de valor y trato de entablar una conversación acercándose con la bandeja.

Barbi: hey como va eso? Traje la cena

Rafa: oh gracias… aunque no tengo mucha hambre –sin dejar de apartar la vista del comic-

Barbi:-suspiro un poco e intento de nuevo- vamos Rafa tenes que comer, acaso no queres recuperarte pronto?

Rafa: claro que quiero! Au!-se toco el plaston con gesto de dolor y solto el comic-

Barbi: lo ves? Tenes que recuperar fuerzas..-reviso las vendas- tus heridas están sanando de a poco, hay que ayudar con comida..-tomo la cuchara del pure y se la puso en la boca-

Rafa:-la miro algo confundido suspiro y abrió la boca-

La joven sonrio y le dio de comer, lo había logrado, un acercamiento al fin! La esperanza aun no estaba perdida. Le dio de comer hasta terminar el plato por completo, y el decía que no tenia hambre…

Barbi: parece que estaba bueno no?

Rafa: en verdad para ser sincero, estaba bastante bueno para ser comida de hospital

Barbi:-rie- concuerdo, he ido a otros hospitales y la comida es pésima, pero este es genial

Rafa:-rie de lado y la mira- oye y hace cuanto que trabajas? No pareces muy mayor…

Barbi: bueno veras me recibi bastante pronto, fue hace 2 años… al fin me pregunta algo…

Rafa: oh ya veo y em que te llevo a ser enfermera? esto es extraño pero comienza a agradarme…no puedo negarlo

Barbi: bueno supongo que en parte es herencia, mi padre era doctor, el fundo este hospital junto con mi madre hace mucho tiempo, y mis hermanas siguieron el mismo camino, dos son doctoras y 2 enfermeras, contándome claro.

Rafa: wow son 4 hermanas?

Barbi: asi es, yo soy la segunda

Rafa: que coincidencia, también somos 4

Barbi: si lo sabia, es curioso que solo haya conocido a Donnie, se la pasaba estudiando con Ro

Rafa: oh si son tan nerds

Barbi:-rie- yo pienso lo mismo :P

La tortuga de banda roja rio con muchas ganas, la pasaba bien con la joven, parecía que se entendían a la perfeccion, y para colmo había cuidado de el. Bueno era su trabajo pero aun asi tenia que admitir que lo hacia bastante bien y le ponía buena voluntad. Se comenzó a sentir raro, el estar con Barbi le agradaba mucho había que admitirlo. Unos minutos después la joven paro de reir y junto las cosas en la bandeja.

B: no tardo – sonrio y salio con la bandeja-

La tortuga temperamental se quedo mirando la puerta con una sonrisa, miro el comic y volvió a mirar a la puerta. El no entendia que era lo que le pasaba, tal vez debería hablarlo con Donnie, el quizás entendería, después de todo le pasaba algo con Ro pero nunca se lo había contado pero le serviría para confirmar sus sospechas. Lo medito un momento, cuando lo haría? Barbi no se apartaba mucho tiempo de el, no era que le molestaba claro pero no iba a preguntarle con ella ahí…Penso y pensó, tal vez debería disfrutar de los momento con ella y cuando saliera de ahí le diría a su hermano, pero ahora surgia otro interrogante: no quería irse del hospital, sino con que excusa estaría al lado de Barbi? Sacudio rápido la cabeza, nunca había pensado tanto algo, ya se parecía a Donnie…No paso 1 segundo cuando la voz de la joven lo devolvió al mundo real…

Barbi: rafa!

Rafa: wow! –la miro tratando de disimular-

Barbi: estas bien? Parecias pensativo…

Rafa: eh? Oh si bueno pensaba en que será duro recuperarse…-la miro de reojo esperando rta-

Barbi: oh es eso? No te preocupes, haremos todo lo que este a nuestro alcance para que te recuperes – se sento cerca de la cama y le dedico una sonrisa-

Rafa:-sonrio ante el gesto de la joven y se sonrojo un poco- em gracias –resoplo tratando de disimular el rojo de su cara-

Barbi: te cambiare las vendas antes de dormir…-se levanto y tomo unas vendas nuevas mientras le sacaba las viejas con cuidado-

La tortuga admiro el trabajo de la joven, había algo en ella por lo cual es se sentía atraído, no sabia que era, pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Sintio un leve pinchazo y se llevo la mano al lugar del dolor tocando la mano de la joven...Ambos se miraron y se sonrojaron mirando sus manos, pero ninguno de los dos las movio… De inmediato la puerta de la habitación se abrió y los doctores se quedaron inmóviles mirando la escena divertidos.

Ro: creo que interrumpimos algo no?

Donnie: volvemos en un rato quieren?

Rafa y Barbi: no!

La tortuga y la enfermera los miraron y de inmediato apartaron sus manos, la joven continuo con su tarea de cambiar las vendas, mientras Rafa miraba a otro lado tratando de calmarse y disimular su enrojecimiento. Donnie sonrio moviendo los hombros y reviso a su hermano divertido, aquello era toda una novedad, ni hablar cuando se enteraran sus hermanos en especial Leo, seguro no le creería pero ni modo. Ro se acerco tomo la planilla y anoto unas cosas mientras sonreía, para ella también la escena resultaba divertida, apenas hace unas horas su hermana toda timida le confesaba que le pasaban cosas con la tortuga y ahora los encontraban asi.

Rafael tratando de romper el hielo le pregunto a Donnie cuando podría volver a casa, a pesar de que no quería claro…

Donnie: te estas recuperando bastante bien para ser el primer dia, en unos días podras hacer rehabilitación y luego estaras en casa.

Rafa: oh genial…-miro disimuladamente a Barbi-

Barbi:-le sonrio y termino de cambiarle las vendas-

Donnie:-los miro y miro a Ro- vamos por café? Aun hay pacientes…

Ro: seguro –los miro- nos vemos mañana supongo

Donnie: asi es, descansa Rafa..-se acerco a la puerta y la abrió dejando pasar a Ro para luego pasar el-

Rafa y Barbi se miraron y sonrieron algo incomodos, la situación fue rara y el que ellos entraron justo allí…hubiera pasado algo mas? No lo sabremos…

Barbi: bien es hora de que descanses, yo me quedo por aca asique cualquier cosa solo despertame si me quedo dormida..-lo tapa y se sienta cerca de la cama-

Rafa: hai..buenas noches..-susurro y se acomodo cerrando los ojos-

La joven quedo mirándolo sonriendo y le devolvió el saludo. Seria una noche larga con esa tortuga, esa que le causaba cosas raras, cosas que no sabia explicar bien.

Mientras ellos se dormían, los doctores hablaban de la situación que acababan de ver.

Ro: crees que interrumpimos algo?-le preguntaba mientras caminaban por el pasillo-

Donnie: la verdad nose, creería que si, ambos quitaron sus manos bruscamente…-camina al lado mirándola-

Ro: yo creo que se ven muy bien juntos..-le sonríe y camina-

Donnie: eso crees? Rafa es raro no sirve para las relaciones, no creo que sea su estilo, no es tu hermana es el…

Ro: lo se, pero tal vez nos sorprendan no crees?-le sonríe mas-

Donnie: mmm tal vez tengas razón – le sonríe-

A la dra le hubiera encantado seguir la conversación, pero una camilla entrando con 4 paramedicos les decía que tenían una nueva emergencia, sin dudar ambos se pusieron a hacer su trabajo: salvar vidas, Seria una noche larga al parecer en el Hospital…

 **Como siempre se aceptan sugerencias! dejen en los comentarios que les parecio! saludos!**

 **bunny y Barbii**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola lectores/as hermosos! les traemos otro capitulo mas de esta historia! esperamos que les guste y mil disculpas por tardar en publicar, ha sido por falta de tiempo, por suerte tengo escritos algunos capitulos mas, en fin que disfruten! y gracias por los hermosos reviews! B & B**

 **Aviso: TMNT no me Pertenece.**

 _ **Hospital de TMNT**_

 **Capitulo 6**

Fue una noche larga pero un nuevo dia ya comenzaba, los drs de guardia apenas habían dormido unas horas, lo cual no era extraño para ellos, sin embargo necesitaban de alguien mas para cubrir la cantidad de pacientes que recibían en el hospital. Pero Natsuki había resuelto ese problema, o al menos eso creía, había conseguido un nuevo dr para que ayudara a Donnie y Ro y se los iba a presentar en ese momento.

N: Donnie y Ro vengan por favor, les quiero presentar a su nuevo compañero de guardia el es el Dr Jack es un recomendado

Los jóvenes drs se acercan y saludan a su nuevo compañero

Ro: un gusto mi nombre es Rocio pero decime Ro.-extiende la mano-

Jack: es un placer Ro, dime Jack- le sonrio como ganador-

Donnie se sintió algo raro, el joven era humano claro, lo único que esperaba que no se pasara con Ro... era una especie de competencia, y por lo poco que veía parecía ser un creido egresado de una universidad privada, sin embargo lo saludo con respeto como correspondia pero lo mantendría vigilado de cerca.

Donnie: soy Donatello, pero me dicen Donnie.-quito la mano de Ro y lo saludo el-

Por otro lado Ro también sintió algo raro cuando se saludaron con un apretón de manos, ella tenia una especie de sexto sentido, tenia la teoría de que todas las mujeres lo tenían o tal vez ella lo tenia acentuado, en cualquiera de los casos había algo que le decía que se mantenga al margen con Jack…

Jack lo saludo como correspondia pero eso que acaba de ver significaba una pequeña guerra para el, quizás Ro era pareja de Donnie y el estaba marcando territorio, le daba igual el había ido para divertirse y nadie se lo iba a impedir, y menos un mutante.

Natsuki sintió algo incomodo y trato de romper el hielo entre los 3…

N: bien ahora que se conocen porque no les enseñan a los demás y el hospital en si? Me encantaría hacerlo pero tengo papeleo

Ro: seguro ma, Jack por aca –se voltea y camina-

Donnie-la sigue mirando de reojo a Jack-

Jack-la sigue con una sonrisa de ganador- parece que conseguiré divertirme aca

Mientras ellos caminaban, en la habitación de Rafa que apenas se despertaba, Barbi estaba dormida cruzada de brazos sobre la mesita de luz. La tortuga abrió lo ojos y se sonrojo con la escena, le parecía muy linda en ese momento, tanto que le daba cosa despertarla.

 _que es esto que me pasa? No quiero despertarla pero a la vez quiero escuchar su dulce voz …_

Decidio no despertarla, pero su estomago lo delato, rugiendo de hambre. No fue un sonido grande pero despertó a la joven enfermera.

Barbi: que? Que paso?-se froto los ojos y vio a su tortuga toda roja agarrándose la panza avergonzado-

Rafa:b-buenos días …-rojo de vergüenza-

Barbi:- sonrio y se estiro- buenos días, veo que alguien tiene hambre, es justo yo me quede dormida, voy por tu desayuno.-salio volando a la cafetería-

En otra parte del hospital,los 3 drs caminaban por los pasillos mientras Ro le indicaba los lugares, el deposito donde están los fármacos…

Ro: aca solo suelen venir las enfermeras pero es bueno que lo sepas por alguna emergencia.

Jack:-asiente y anota en una libreta- excelente lugar

Y asi con las salas, los consultorios, los baños y la cafetería, luego le indico como se organizaban con Donnie, al ser dos y tanto trabajo no podían darse mucho lujo pero ahora que el se sumaba seria un poco mas llevadero. Luego de unos minutos Jack hablo.

Jack: y que hay de las enfermeras? Supongo que tienen una de confianza? Necesito saber con quien trabajare

Ro: es cierto, ire por Barbi no tardo!-corre a buscarla-

Jack sonrio como un galan mientras miraba de reojo a Donnie, sus sospechas eran ciertas: el tipo era un imbécil creido, no dejaría que le pasara nada a Ro ni a nadie, tendría que tener cuidado con el, para disimular que lo estaría vigilando de cerca le ofrecio llevarlo a ver unos casos.

Donnie: hey Jack para que te familiarices con el ambiente veamos unos casos, sígueme por favor –se volteo y camino por el pasillo-

Jack lo siguió no muy convencido, quería ver a la enfermera pero si se quedaba levantaría sospechas que no quería, intento entablar una charla para ganarse un poco al mutante.

J: y que hacen para divertirse aca?

Donnie: disculpa?

J: tu sabes, seguro hacen alguna fiesta secreta sin que la jefa se entere –le guiña el ojo como complice-

Donnie: temo que no, no hacemos nada sin que Natsuki se entere

J: vaya creo que deberían algún dia, les aseguro que relaja mucho

Donnie: oh será que en el otro lugar donde te fuiste vivian de fiesta?-se para y lo mira-

Para la suerte de Donnie el tipo era mas bajo que el y pudo dedicarle una mirada de advertencia con efectividad.

Jack se quedo un instante mirándolo y luego solto una carcajada para romper la tensión, el tipo era inteligente de verdad. Donnie solo rio para tratar de entender que era lo que quería el tipo ese.

J: es tu hembra no?

Donnie: de que hablas?

J: oh vamos, la Dra , siempre trabajan juntos nunca se divierten o quizás si? ;)

La tortuga se sonrojo ante este comentario, como se atrevia a llamar a su Ro asi! Si bien no era suya pero tampoco dejaría que ese imbécil le falte el respeto.

Donnie: primero no es mi hembra, es mi compañera de trabajo y en segundo lugar –se le acerco con mirada amenazante- ni se te ocurra tocarle un pelo porque te las veras conmigo oiste?

J: fuerte y claro –sonrio ganadoramente- esta tortuga gigante será una molestia, me conformare con conocer a la enfermera

Mientras que ambos se miraban con odio, Rafa había desayunado y le había contado un par de aventuras a Barbi que sonreía divertida con la anécdota, en eso Ro abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Ro: buenos días, interrumpo algo?

Rafa: para nada en realidad si pero que le puedo hacer?

Barbi: claro que no hermana, pasa algo?

Ro: hay un nuevo dr y le estamos enseñando todo y a todos, te molestaría venir unos segundos?

Barbi: para nada, no tardo Rafa –se levanto-

Ro sonrio y salio esperando afuera a su querida hermana. Barbi salio al instante y mientras caminaban le contaba a Ro que su acercamiento a Rafa mejoro bastante en dos días casi.

Ro: no sabes cuando me alegra eso, por cierto tene cuidado con Jack

Barbi: es el dr? Vaya nombre

Ro: si y no es solo su nombre hay algo que no me gusta en el, solo se precavida ok?

Barbi: de acuerdo..-miro y vio a los doctores mirándose no muy amigablemente- y eso?

La dra se acerco a ambos

Ro: esta todo bien?

J:claro Ro! Solo tuvimos una pequeña diferencia en un diagnostico con Donnie es todo, nada que no se pueda arreglar hablando –sonrio y miro a donde estaba Barbi- cielos es perfecta

Ro: oh ya veo..-miro a Donnie-

Donnie:-la miro y le sonrio un poco- asi es Ro nada que no se pueda arreglar hablando…

Ro: ok… bueno esto, ella es Barbi nuestra enfermera de confianza Jack, Barbi el es el Dr Jack

Barbi:-se acerca y le extiende la mano- un gusto Dr Jack

J: el gusto es mio – corresponde el saludo y le sonríe- esto se pone muy interesante

Donnie y Ro quedaron mirando la escena para luego mirarse ellos. Esas miradas que ambos conocían, indicaba que algo no andaba bien, en este caso con el Dr nuevo. Gracias al cielo entraron varios paramédicos, lo cual indicaba trabajo, era hora de que el Dr demostrara si tenia potencial para trabajar allí…

 **Como siempre se aceptan sugerencias! dejen en los comentarios que les parecio! saludos!**

 **B & B **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola lectores/as hermosos! Con uds el siguiente capitulo! gracias por los hermosos comentarios ! sigan asi! Nos leemos abajo!**

 **Aviso: TMNT no me Pertenece.**

 _ **Hospital de TMNT**_

 **Capitulo 7**

 ** _Pov Rafa_**

 ** _La estaba pasando tan bien con Barbi, igual no puedo quejarme esta casi todo el tiempo conmigo, igual nose porque tengo celos de que conozca a ese Dr , debe ser algo normal aunque por lo que me conto siempre trabajo con Donnie y Ro. Debo dejar de pensar estupideces…_**

 ** _Fin del Pov_**

Apenas habían pasado unas horas, se acercaba el momento del almuerzo, y como ahora eran 3 en emergencias se podían tomar "el lujo" de irse 2, aunque eso no era lo ideal quizás era la única oportunidad de Donnie de almorzar con Ro, pero había un pequeño problema: ninguno quería dejar a Jack a cargo de la guardia , de modo que debería buscar otro momento para estar a solas con Ro…Sin embargo Jack era bastante hábil en lo que era juego de palabras y lo puso en practica…

Jack: hey Ro seguro conoces un buen lugar para almorzar que te parece si vamos?-se le acerca y le sonríe mirando de reojo a Donnie el cual escucho todo y lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos-

Ro: em bueno yo…-miro a los dos sin saber bien que hacer-

J: vamos no seas timida! Donnie hara un gran trabajo!-la abraza de costado y la lleva-

Ro:-se deja llevar sin saber bien que hacer-

La tortuga de banda morada estaba que hervia de furia, ese idiota se la llevaba como si nada! Decidio calmarse un poco, tal vez a Rafa le haría un poco bien, a lo lejos vio salir a Barbi, seguramente para traer el amuerzo, asique aprovecho y entro en la habitación cerrando algo fuerte.

Rafa: hey! Donnie? Que te ocurre?-se sobresalto-

Donnie: que me ocurre?-se acerca- el imbécil de Jack se llevo a Ro a almorzar a costa de su voluntad.

Rafa: wow wow, eso te pasa por no hablar

Donnie: no hablar?

Rafa: claro, o te piensas que todo el mundo no sabe que estas enamorado de Ro?

Donnie:-suspira- tanto se nota?

Rafa: si queres te doy la lista en orden alfabetico de tus acciones

Donnie: ok ok ya entendí, pero que puedo hacer?

Rafa: no soy bueno en eso y lo sabes

Donnie: ah no?

Rafa: no

Donnie: seguro?

Rafa: si! Que estas insinuando?

Donnie: bueno crei que como ahora te gusta barbi..

Rafa: no me gusta!

Donnie: ah no? ;) se los ve muy bien juntos

Rafa: cállate! Solo me agrada! Mucho…para que dije eso

Donnie: es muy raro de vos, pero me agrada-miro el reloj- debo ir a la sala no hay otro Dr para atender…

Rafa: oye Donnie, yo creo que Ro siente lo mismo que vos por ella..

Donnie: en verdad? Gracias.. es raro de vos

Rafa: por nada para eso somos hermanos, y ahora lárgate y enseñale a ese idiota quien manda

Donnie rio ante este comentario, parece que no fue mala idea haber ido a ver a su hermano, lo relajo un poco y lo que le dijo le dio ilusiones, ojala puedan cumplirse. Lo saludo y salio justo cuando Barbi entraba con el almuerzo. Sin muchas ganas camino hacia la sala y choco con Ro.

Donnie: Ro?que? no estabas con…

Ro: le dije que surgio una emergencia y que debería almorzar solo, no quería estar con el en verdad

Donnie: oh bueno eso significa que?

Ro: comamos algo rápido en la cafetería si es que queres – le dedico una sonrisa-

Donnie: seguro! Yo invito – le ofrecio el brazo-

Ro:-lo tomo y le sonrio-

Parece que después de todo no habían salido tan mal las cosas… o eso pensaban?

La tarde transcurrio bastante normal, no muchos pacientes, el ambiente estaba ideal, y Jack se aprovecho de esto.

J: ire a revisar al de la 3!-salio corriendo-

Para su suerte Ro y Donnie solo lo miraron y asintieron sin decirle nada, no sospechaban lo que el tramaba. El creido Dr caminaba por los pasillos esperando su oportunidad.

ven a jugar muñeca

Mientras tanto Barbi hablaba con Rafa cuando de pronto este se llevo la mano a la cabeza con expresión de dolor.

Rafa: au..

Barbi: Rafa te duele mucho?

Rafa: eso creo…au!

Barbi: oh no te preocupes voy por un calmante!

Y la joven enfermera salio corriendo al cuarto donde estaban todos los fármacos del hospital, estaba tan apurada que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Jack, sintió que la puerta se cerro fuerte y ahí lo vio, esta acción la asusto mucho…

Barbi: Dr Jack?-pregunto bastante asustada-

Jack: hola muñequita –se le acerco y la acorralo contra la puerta-

Barbi: q-que haces?

Jack: solo divirtiéndome, es ud un encanto irresistible –se le acerco mas y comenzó a besarle el cuello-

Ante esto la joven lo saco golpeándolo en el pecho, puesto que ella era mas bajita, y comenzó a gritar y golpear la puerta lo mas fuerte que pudo, mientras que a Jack esto no le molesto puesto que siguió sobre la joven contra su voluntad.

Los ruidos eran imposible de no escuchar de modo que cuando Donnie y Ro los escucharon salieron corriendo en búsqueda del paradero del sonido. Llegaron la puerta del deposito de fármacos y sin dudarlo el Dr de banda morada la golpeo abriéndola, para su sorpresa Barbi salio corriendo hacia los brazos de Ro, Donnie entro y encontró a Jack, no hacia falta pensar mucho lo que había pasado, el se había propasado con la enfermera. La dra sin soltar a su hermana miraba con odio a Jack, sus sospechas no eran en vano, el tipo era un enfermo

Donnie; como te atreves!?

Jack: cállate!

Sin dudar el Dr humano golpeo a Donnie en la cara para luego salir corriendo por los pasillos

Ro: Donnie!- se acerco a el con Barbi-

Donnie: no es nada- se froto la cara y lo siguió corriendo-

Pero para la suerte de Jack, Natsuki vio todo por las cámaras de modo que lo estaba esperando en la entrada con 2 guardias de seguridad. Jack corria mirando a Donnie cuando choco con los guardias que lo apresaron rápidamente.

Jack: que hacen suéltenme!

N: lo vi todo! Y vi tu curriculum! A mi me habras engañado pero ya no mas! Es todo, llévenselo!

Los guardias se llevaron al Dr que trataba de safarse obviamente, Donnie vio toda la escena y suspiro aliviado, pero al voltearse tenia a una Ro preocupada que le coloco una bolsa con hielo en la cara, este gesto hizo que la tortuga se sonrojara.

Donnie: Ro no hace falta…

Ro: si lo hace..

Donnie: bueno, donde esta Barbi?

Ro: esta con Rafa,había salido porque el tenia dolor y ella fue por un calmante al deposito…

Donnie: entiendo…sera mejor que vayamos con ella…

Ro: de acuerdo…

Sin sacarle la bolsa de encima fueron hasta la habitación, a todo esto, Barbi había entrado a punto de llorar y Rafa se dio cuenta de esto…

Rafa: hey Barbi?que pasa?

Barbi: nada..no es nada…-se tapa la cara-

Rafa: no es cierto, decime que pasa?

Barbi: bueno,… ese Dr Jack…-le caen unas lagrimas-

Rafa: Jack? Que paso?!

Barbi: el…intento pasarse conmigo..-cierra los ojos con lagrimas-

Al escuchar esas palabras Rafa no pensó, solo la abrazo fuerte contra el y susurro al oído de la joven… _no tengas miedo, no dejare que te pase nada, vos me cuidaste, ahora es mi turno de cuidarte…_ y sin pensarlo la tomo de las mejillas y la beso. La beso con fuerza pero a la vez con dulzura, tratando de calmarla, por su parte la joven correspondio al beso y logro tranquilizarse. Unos minutos después se separaron y se miraron sonriendo, ambos sentían cosas por el otro! Antes de que pudieran decir algo, Donnie y Ro entraron y los vieron

Donnie: creo que volvimos a interrumpir

Ro: oh eso parece, por cierto tal vez el golpe haga juego con tu antifaz :P

Donnie: muy graciosa eh

Rafa y Barbi escucharon y rieron a la vez

Donnie: parece que están bien no?

Barbi: si, gracias Donnie

Rafa: si gracias hermano

Ro:-lo miro y los miro-creo que deberíamos descansar todos un momento, ire a hablar con mama

Donnie: no hay porque, te acompaño –se corrió y salio luego de ella-

Mientras tanto en la recepción Natsuki estaba algo alterada por lo ocurrido recientemente, tanto que no noto una presencia mutante, con kimono bordo y grandes orejas que la observaba pacientemente…

Fin del capitulo! comenten que les parecio! :3

B & B


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola lectores/as hermosos!Como siempre gracias a los hermosos comentarios que nos dejan :3 aqui el cap de hoy.**

 **Aviso: TMNT no me Pertenece.**

 _ **Hospital de TMNT**_

 **Capitulo 8**

La presencia mutante no era nada mas ni nada menos que del padre de las tortugas, vio a la mujer de la recepción con kimono y le llamo la atención, sin dudarlo se acerco y le pregunto amablemente

Splinter: disculpe srita necesita ayuda?

La jefa Natsuki se sorprendio ante el comentario y lo miro para sonrojarse

N: srita? Oh es ud muy amable, estare bien, al contrario si ud vino aquí es porque precisa atención medica supongo no?-lo miro un poco y le parecio tan divino-

Splinter:-sonrio y movio un pco las orejas- ojala fuera asi, mi hijo es el que necesita atención, sufrio un accidente durante el entrenamiento de hoy…y además vengo a llenar los papeles de mi otro hijo que esta desde ayer

N:oh ya veo, si se quien es llamare a los doctores y lo atenderán mientras busco los papeles, aguárdeme por favor –se acerca a un micrófono y llama-

-Doctores de guardia acérquense a recepción de inmediato, doctores de guardia a recepción de inmediato-

Ambos doctores escuchan el aviso y se dirigen a toda velocidad a la recepción para encontrarse con un Leonardo agarrado de Mikey al parecer por algo en su pierna.

Donnie: wow Leo que te paso?

Ro: será mejor que lo recostemos te ayudo Mikey –se acerca y toma por el otro lado a Leo mientras se acerca a una camilla-

Leo: au au!

Ro: lo siento Leo, parece grave será mejor que te revise

Donnie: deja que te ayude

Entre los dos revisaron a Leo pero antes llevaron la cama a la habitación de Rafa, para su sorpresa el estaba con Barbi, ambos voltearon a ver sorprendidos

Rafa: leo?

Leo: hey Rafa

Donnie y Ro:-se miraron y prosiguieron revisar a Leo-

Mikey entro luego de ellos y se acerco a Rafa sonriendo, este lo miro raro

Rafa: que tienes Mikey?

Mikey: te traje algo!-saco detrás las manos y puso a Spike sobre la cama-

Rafa: oh Spike!-lo agarro y lo abrazo-

Barbii: oh esa es tu mascota?que tierna

Rafa:em si –se sonroja un poco- gracias Mikey

Mikey: por nada n.n por cierto saben donde se puede comer algo?

Rafa:-se palmeo-

Barbi:-rie un poco- ni bien sales derecho por el pasillo y doblas a la derecha esta la cafeteria

Mikey: genial!-sale corriendo-

Mientras tanto Donnie y Ro seguían tocando la pierna de Leo y este no paraba de quejarse

Leo: oigan duele!

Donnie: lo siento Leo, parece que no es fractura

Ro: ni tampoco torcedura

Leo:-los mira- y entonces?

Donnie y Ro:-lo miran y rien- es un desgarro

Leo: oh eso es genial supongo

Donnie: con un poco de masajes y descanso estaras como nuevo

Ro: bien llenare su planilla, Barbi podras encargarte de ambos?

Barbi: si claro

Rafa: tendremos que compartir a Barbi?-se tapo la boca- _como fue que dije eso!?_

Barbi: vaya –se sonroja-

Leo: eso fue tierno Rafa ;)

Donnie:-rio- tengo una mejor idea, hace los papeles y ya vengo.-salio a toda velocidad de la habitación-

Ro; bien –sonrio y completo la planilla de leo-

Rafa; cállate Leo!-sonrojado-

Leo:-rio-

A los pocos minutos Donnie volvió con una chica, vestida con el mismo uniforme que Barbi, de pelo negro azulado atado en una colina alta y con ojos celestes. Al verla Leo paro de reir y la miro muy sonrojado.

Donnie los miro y se acerco junto con la joven.

Donnie: chicos ella es Luna, es la hermana mayor de Barbi y Ro, Luna ellos son mis hermanos Rafael y Leonardo, del cual tendras que cuidar.-los señalo-

Luna:-se inclino un poco- es un placer

Ro: ya veo cual era la idea –sonrio y le entrego la planilla a Luna- estos son los cuidados de Leo

Luna:-tomo la planilla y sonrio- hare mi mejor trabajo

Donnie y Ro:-sonrieron y se retiraron de la habitación-

Rafa observo a Leo que no paraba de mirar a Luna en cuanto se le acerco y le acomodo la almohada y el suero. Era su momento de fastidiar un poco a Leo.

Rafa: hey Leo vas a ojearla si sigues asi ;)

Barbi:-lo pico-

Leo:-se sonrojo y miro a la joven- lo siento

Rafa: hey! Y eso porque?

Barbi: ud tiene que descansar o ya estas como nuevo

Rafa: no! Es decir aun me duele un poco aca …-le señala el plaston-

Luna:-rio- no te preocupes

Leo: es que la verdad sos muy lindo y no puedo dejar de mirarte…

Barbi: que?aca?-le toca-

Rafa: no mas arriba…

Luna: oh –se sonroja- gracias sos muy dulce también.

Leo:-se sonroja mas y le sonríe-

Barbi: aca?-le toca mas arriba-

Rafa: si ahí –le toma la cara y la besa apasionadamente-

Leo y Luna los observaron y se miraron sonrojados

Barbi correspondio sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Leo y Luna, unos minutos después se separaron y los miraron.

Leo: vaya nada mal ;)

Luna: se lo tenían guardado no? ;)

Rafa rio algo sonrojado, ya no lo podía ocultar mas,estaba muy enamorado de Barbi y ya no le importaba que uno de sus hermanos lo supiera en especial Leo.

Mientras que Leo molestaba un poco a Rafa sin que este le dijera nada, el menor de los hermanos que buscaba la cafetería para comer algo se había perdido.

Mikey: mm era a la derecha o la izquierda?-se para pensando-

De repente escucha entrar a una niñita acompañada de su madre, pero parecía que la niñita tenia miedo.

Niñita: no quiero mami! Tengo miedo!

Madre: pero hijita la doctora Mikayla es muy buena

Niñita: de verdad?

Madre: claro entremos que perderemos el turno

Ambas entran y a Mikey le dio curiosidad, tenían el nombre parecido, era mucha coincidencia, de modo que se escondio cerca de la puerta del consultorio para escuchar. Mientras tanto adentro la doctora hacia que la niña se sientiera comoda.

Miky: a ver vamos a escuchar tu corazón – le hace cosquillas y pone el estetoscopio en su pecho-

Niñita:-rie- hace cosquillas!

Miky: esta muy bien queres escuchar el mio?-le pone el estetoscopio en la oreja y le hace que escuche y la niñita rie mas-

Madre: lo ves hijita? Te lo dije

Miky: como ha sido una buena niña te voy a dar un regalo-se cuelga el estetoscopio y busca en su cajón-

Niña: un regalo?

Miky: aja esto es por portarte bien –saca una paleta y se la da-

Madre: oh no hacia falta como se dice?

Niña: gracias Dra Miky!

Miky: no hay porque preciosa- le acaricia el pelo- las espero el próximo mes

Madre: seguro – saluda y sale con la niña-

En eso La tortuga menor vio salir a la niña con una paleta y se le hizo agua la boca tanto, que se volvió para irse y se resbalo haciendo bastante ruido.

Mikey: au!-se froto el caparazón-

La pediatra escucho y se asomo para ver a la tortuga, no lo dudo y se acerco.

Miky: oh pobrecito –lo ayudo a levantarse y lo entro al consultorio- ven te revisare

Mikey:-se dejo llevar sonrojado- es tan hermosa como su voz

La doctora sonrio, le parecía muy adorable esa tortuga, lo reviso y todo parecía en orden, solo había sido un pequeño golpe…

Miky: parece que estas bien solo fue un susto

Mikey: oh ya veo n.n por cierto soy Miguelangel –le extiende la mano-

Miky:-sonrie y la toma- soy la Dra Mikayla pero podes decirme Miky, por cierto que hacias por aca?

Y allí fue donde Mikey le conto todo, excepto la parte en que el babeo y por eso se cayo claro…

 **Y hasta aca el cap de hoy! dejen ideas , comentarios, lo que sea, todo els bienvenido ;)**

 **B & B **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola lectores/as hermosos! este es el regalo de navidad atrasado(? esperamos que disfruten del cap ;)**

 **Aviso: TMNT no me Pertenece.**

 _ **Hospital de TMNT**_

 _Capitulo 9_

Mientras 3 de las tortugas se podía decir que la estaban pasando bien por la presencia de las chicas, el sensei platico con Natsuki de absolutamente todo, desde que tenia que poner en los papeles hasta de la familia …

Splinter: bien creo que ya esta, por cierto tiene hijos?

Natsuki: claro, 4 hermosas niñas , bueno ya son mujercitas y ud?

Splinter: mmm yo tengo 4 hijos tortuga

Natsuki: oh no me diga que ud es padre de Donatello?

Splinter: oh claro

Natsuki: es un encanto de doctor, me recuerda a mi hija

Splinter: su hija se llama Rocio?

Natsuki: claro, como sabe?

Splinter: siempre venían a estudiar junto con Donatello

Natsuki: oh ya veo, desde hace mucho estuve ocupada con el hospital que todas mis hijas tuvieron que arreglarse por si mismas, por suerte las eduque bien.

Splinter: quiero creer lo mismo de los mios, por cierto, -miro la hora- es hora del almuerzo me permitiría invitarla?

Natsuki: oh bueno…esto…-se sonroja-

Splinter: si la ofendi no fue mi intención

Natsuki: para nada… me encantaría pero…

Splinter: pero?

Natsuki: puedo decirle ratoncito?

Splinter: O/O

La dulce jefa echo a reir, y lo tomo del brazo aceptando la invitación, el sensei algo confundido sonrio y caminaron hasta la entrada para ir a almorzar.

Mientras tanto, Donnie había salido para almorzar, no podía ir con Ro porque no había nadie para cubrir las emergencias, Rafa y Leo descansaban pues habían almorzado temprano, Luna paso por la cafetería para comer algo ligero mientras que Barbi ayudaba a Ro con unas planillas cuando un paciente entro totalmente alcoholizado y puso directo la mano en la cola de Ro.

Ro: pero que hace!?

Paciente: quee pasaaa?no queeres divertirte?

Ro: no!-trata de sacar su mano-

Barbi volteo a ver la escena y rápidamente tomo una bandeja y golpeo al ebrio en la cara desmayandolo. Ro miro sorprendida.

Barbi: y que no se repita! Si alguien la toca ese es Donnie! –deja la bandeja-

Ro: Barbi!-se pone roja-

Barbi: ya no lo niegues, se que te gusta Donnie.

En eso Splinter y Natsuki pasaban por allí y escucharon lo que la joven enfermera dijo, se miraron y sonrieron. La joven se sonrojo mas, los vio venir y salio a toda velocidad.

Barbi: pero que?-los mira- oh…será mejor que vaya a ver a Rafa…

Natsuki la detuvo un momento y le susurro al oído : ya se le pasara no te preocupes

La joven enfermera le sonrio y se dirigio al cuarto a revisar a Rafa, ni bien entro se encontró con su hermana Luna que tomaba un café mientras le sonreía y Rafa aun dormia al igual que Leo, de modo que cerro la puerta despacio y se sento al lado de ella suspirando un poco. Luna se percato de esto y le acaricio el hombro.

Luna: hey que pasa?-dejo el vaso en la mesita de luz y la miro-

Barbi: nada …

Luna: si pasa, sabes que podes contarme, somos hermanas no?

Barbi: si bueno…es Ro

Luna: Ro? Que con ella?

Y Barbi le conto la situación del ebrio y lo que ella le dijo, a lo que Luna sonrio y la palmeo suavemente en la espalda.

Luna: oh no te preocupes, sabes que Ro es muy vergonzosa, ya se le va a pasar

Barbii: vos decis?

Luna: claro ;) , era cuestión de que alguna se lo dijera

Barbi: también lo sabias?

Luna: por favor hermana no hace falta ser muy genio para saber que Ro esta muerta por Donnie, has visto como lo mira?

Barbi: mmm bueno ahora que lo decis asi,..es cierto!

Ambas rieron fuerte sin darse cuenta que los hermanos tortuga las miraban sonriendo. Cuando estas se percataron los miraron sorprendidas.

Luna: lo sentimos, hace cuanto están despiertos?

Leo miro a Rafa el cual le sonrio y ambos las miraron

Leo: lo suficiente para escuchar lo de Donnie y Ro

Rafa: ese Donnie también esta muerto por ella

Barbi y Luna: de verdad?

Leo y Rafa: hai!

Los 4 se miraron y sonrieron, ya habría que planear algo para juntar a ambos…

Por otra parte Natsuki recordaba lo que había pasado en el almuerzo con Splinter y no podía evitar sonrojarse…

 ** _Flash Back_**

 _-en el restaurante-_

Splinter: que se le apetece Natsuki?-mira la carta-

Natsuki: mmm creo que pediré un plato de fideos con salsa roja por favor

Splinter: bien, la acompañare con lo mismo..-cerro la carta-

 _A los pocos minutos le trajeron un plato grande de fideos, ambos rieron pero no se quejaron, tomaron los tenedores, enrollaron los fideos y comieron, luego de varios bocados sin darse cuenta los fideos se enrollaron mas y cuando probaron bocado ambos quedaron unidos por un beso de fideo. Se miraron sonrojados un momento luego se separaron y rieron aun mas sonrojados…._

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

Splinter: Natsuki?

Natsuki: eh si?

Splinter: se encuentra bien? Hace unos minutos que miraba fijo a esa pared

Natsuki: oh si estoy bien, solo recordaba mentalmente mis tareas pendientes

Splinter: oh esta bien, yo debería regresar aunque siento que estoy olvidando algo

Natsuki: mmm si falta algo se lo hare saber, sus hijos están en buenas manos

Splinter:-asintio y se despidió-

Lo que no sabia el sensei era que no olvidaba algo…sino a alguien…pero ese alguien estaba muy entretenido con su nueva "amiga" digámosle por ahora , tanto que estaban volviendo de almorzar juntos.

Miky: nunca había conocido a alguien que comiera mas que yo

Mikey: yo nunca había comido menos que alguien

Ambos rieron, podía decirse que se llevaban muy bien en tan poco tiempo, la realidad es que tenían varias cosas en común. La charla hubiera continuado de lo mas bien sino hubiera sido porque Mikey recordó algo…

Mikey: ay no!

Miky: que pasa?

Mikey: solo dije que iria a comer y creo que ya es tarde

Miky: oh lamento haberte entretenido..

Mikey: para nada, fue el mejor entretenimiento que tuve después de los videojuegos ;)

Miky:-rio-

Mikey: debo irme, pero mis hermanos están internados aca asique te volveré a ver!

Miky: claro cuando quieras veni a visitarme al consultorio n.n

Mikey:-sonrio le dio un beso en la mejilla y salio corriendo a toda velocidad-

La dulce pediatra se sonrojo y sonrio. es muy dulce este dia ha sido de lo mejor

La tortuga menor tenia la esperanza de que su padre aun estuviera ahí esperándolo…

En la habitación de ambas tortugas, Barbi cambiaba los vendajes de Rafa mientras que Luna observo la planilla de Leo y salio.

Leo: mmm?

Rafa: que pasa Leo?

La enfermera que quedaba los miro, se acerco a la planilla de Leo y sonrio.

Leo: y bien?

Barbi: ya veras no te impacientes –tomo vendas nuevas y comenzó a ponerlas-

A los minutos Luna volvió a entrar con un pote en la mano, el líder aun no comprendia, Rafa y Barbi se miraron y lo miraron picaros.

Leo: oigan que ¡?

Luna: pasa algo?-se sento y lo destapo un poco-

Leo: em nada nada… creo que ya se lo que va a hacer ..

Luna. Relájate, yo hare el resto –unto sus manos y comnezo a masajearlo-

Leo: h-hai …-se sonrojo y cerro los ojos-

Barbi y Rafa miraban divertidos la escena, nadie podía quejarse, estaban pasando cosas buenas de ambos lados...

 **Que les parecio? dejen los comentarios!**

 **B & B **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola lectores/as hermosos! esperamos que disfruten del cap es algo corto pero prometo que se viene lo bueno ;)**

 **Aviso: TMNT no me Pertenece.**

 _ **Hospital de TMNT**_

Capitulo 10

Varios días después, ambos hermanos tortuga fueron dados de alta, y con la recomendación de no entrenar por al menos 2 semanas y con ejercicios ligeros para no perder musculatura. Por supuesto que las enfermeras a cargo se ocupaban de ello en la mismísima guarida de las tortugas. En ese instante Luna sostenia a Leo y caminaban lentamente , a unos metros de ellos, Rafa y Barbi hacían otra rutina, que incluia unas pesas ligeras para reforzar los brazos. Porque se encontraban ahí diran? Bueno pues el Hospital estaba en reparaciones por el fin de semana, a pesar de que Natsuki se resistia en cerrar pues atendían tanto humanos como mutantes y era uno de los mas cercanos en toda la ciudad, aun asi era conciente de que se necesitaba unos arreglos y finalmente accedió, de modo que estaban todos en la guarida tanto doctores como pacientes.

Natsuki y Splinter tomaban te en la habitación de sensei mientras hablaban muy divertidamente, pues la risa de Natsuki se escuchaba por toda la guarida.

N: Ay ratoncito que cosas decis!-entre risas-

Splinter: jeje, bien cambiando de tema he pensado algo que podríamos hacer todos juntos, es decir tus hijas y mis hijos y por supuesto nosotros.

N: seguro, de que se trata?

Splinter: bueno digamos que no todos los días el hospital esta en reparaciones y bueno están todos libres, pensé en un almuerzo…

N: es una idea perfecta ratoncito!

Splinter: de verdad?

N: si! Y conozco el lugar perfecto!

Splinter: oh bueno, entonces hay que decirles a todos .

Minutos después se lo comunicaron a todos y se mostraron muy contentos, de modo que aun era algo temprano, las chicas fueron a su casa para cambiarse y arreglarse, mientras Natsuki le explicaba donde quedaba el lugar a Splinter.

N: bien los veremos ahí a las 13 n.n

Dicho todo, las chicas marcharon y los hermanos tortuga se dispusieron a arreglarse, pero había uno de ellos que estaba un poco nervioso. Hablamos de Donnie claro, sus otros hermanos estaban tan bien con las otras hermanas de Ro, pero él no había avanzado nada con ella, le preocupaba que fueran por siempre compañeros de trabajo. Trato de calmarse y pensar en que iban a tener un lindo almuerzo todos juntos…

Un rato luego, los hermanos tortugas y sensei se encontraban en el lugar citado, que por cierto no era cualquier lugar, era uno de los pocos lugares en la ciudad que estaba armonizado totalmente al estilo japonés, y como si fuera poco, ese en especial se podía reservar solamente para la gente que se desee. Natsuki había elegido el lugar perfecto, sin vacilar mucho, el sensei toco a la puerta.

N: ya voy!-corrio a la puerta y abrió con una enorme sonrisa-

Los 5 se sorprendieron ante el inmenso lugar, y parecía que todo estaba ambientado en japonés, hablo de la ropa de Natsuki, llevaba un kimono blanco con unas pequeñas flores de sakura, también una flor blanca en el rodete como todas sus hijas con su respectivo color, pero de eso se encargarían las tortugas, sensei se quedo mirándola hipnotizado mientras que los chicos rieron y pasaron para buscar a las chicas, no tardaron demasiado en encontrarlas, salieron por separado pero todas. Primero salio Luna, que llevaba un kimono azul marino, se acerco a Leo y este no aguanto y la alzo besándola, ella no se resistio por supuesto. Luego salio Barbii, ella llevaba un kimono rojo sangre, que se llevo la mirada de Rafa quien por supuesto la acorralo contra una pared y la beso. Parecia que no tenían vergüenza ya no?, salio la pequeña Miky con su kimono naranja riendo como siempre, Mikey la vio y enloquecio, pero fue mas sutil para abrazarla y besarla, bueno a todo esto Ro vestia un kimono violeta claro, salio después de ver todas las escenas de sus hermanas y se puso muy roja, Donnie que también había visto las escenas se acerco a ella y le halago su vestimenta, ella solo le dio las gracias sonrojada mientras miraba el suelo sin saber que decir al igual que Donnie…Natsuki y Splinter vieron la ultima escena y decidieron que seria mejor entrar a almorzar para que se calmen, de modo que todos entraron y se acomodaron, los demás entraron antes que Donnie y Ro, para que se sienten juntos, daba igual siempre estaban juntos pero se sentaron aun sonrojados.

Mientras esperaban la comida, pasaron el pequeño rato contando chistes, hablamos de Mikey claro, aunque la única que reia era Miky pero bueno. Finalmente la comida llego! Dieron las gracias y comenzaron a comer, pero la cosa recién arrancaba, pues Luna Miky Barbi Leo Rafa y Mikey tenían planes para los doctores avergonzados, los harian confesarse, pues era obvio que ambos sentían lo mismo. Los hermanos que eran complices se guiñaron el ojo, era la señal de comenzar, el mas pequeño comenzó sin mas.

Mikey: y Donnie dime te gusta alguien?

Donnie:-tosio- que clase de pregunta es esa Mikey?

Mikey: tu sabes a que me refiero ;)

Los demás solo reian pero era cuestión de tiempo para que se unan al cuestionario que les harian…

Miky: y Ro que hay de vos? Te gusta alguien?

Ro:-se puso roja y se limpio la cara con la servilleta- nose que decis Miky…

Asi un buen rato incluso Barbi y Rafa se unieron

Rafa: vamos Donnie hay alguien que te encanta!

Barbi: si Ro no hay un Dr que admiras?

Eso fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, ambos muy rojos se miraron y salieron corriendo hacia donde era la cocina del lugar.

Natsuki y Splinter que no habían emitido respuesta ante lo que decían los chicos y chicas, vieron la escena y no pudieron tomarlo bien.

Splinter; niños!

Natsuki: niñas!

Todos quedaron mudos ante la escena y el reto de sus respectivos padres… parecía que se les había ido la mano con el plan…

A todo esto, en la cocina ambos sonrojados no se podían mirar a los ojos, pero era hora de hablarse, por suerte ambos pensaban los mismo y se voltearon al mismo tiempo.

Donnie: Ro?

Ro: si Donnie?

Donnie: no vos primero

Ro: no esta bien habla vos…

Donnie: bien, la verdad si me gusta alguien

Ro: oh si? Bueno yo también admiro a un dr…

Donnie: Oh bueno,-tose- la persona que me gusta es em…

Ro: si?

Donnie: em …sos vos Ro, siempre me gustaste

Ro: oh Donnie, vos sos el Dr que siempre admire…-roja-

Donnie: de verdad?-rojo-

Ro asintió y se acerco un poco a el sin dejar de ponerse roja, Donnie también se acerco pero mas decidido, la tomo de la mejilla suavemente y la beso. Ella correspondio acariciando su mano.

Mientras en la sala Natsuki y Splinter regañaban a sus hijos y los mandaron a disculparse.

Splinter: vayan a pedirles disculpas!

Natsuki: asi no se hacen las cosas!

Todos: hai!

Y corrieron para poder disculparse con sus hermanos respectivamente por su actitud, mientras que la nueva pareja seguía disfrutando de su primer beso sin darse cuenta de nada. Los demás hermanos llegaron donde estaban y no podían creer la escena, al fin se estaban besando! Simplemente aplaudieron, y ahí los jóvenes Drs se separaron pero ya no estaban sonrojados, asique rieron felices. Natsuki y Splinter escucharon los aplausos y las risas y se miraron sonriendo, parecía que no había salido tan mal la cosa…

El dia termino en la guarida, todos juntos y riendo, se podría decir que la familia se completaba, pero ese era solo el comienzo de una nueva vida. El fin de semana paso volando, y al otro dia les esperaba su rutina de trabajo en el hospital, pero ahora se sentían mas completos, tanto familiar como en el amor. Pero el dia no tardo en llegar y mucho antes de que comenzaran los turnos en el hospital, los doctores principales fueron llamados de madrugada por una emergencia bastante grave….

 **dejen sus comentarios! bye!**

 **R & B **


	11. Chapter 11

**Buenas lectores! antes que nada mil disculpas por no publicar, la universidad me consume bastante D:,pero ahora ando con un poco de tiempo que invertire en seguir esta historia, nos leemos abajo disfruten del capítulo!**

 **Aviso: Tmnt y sin Pertenece.**

 _ **Hospital de Tmnt**_

 **Capítulo 11**

El dia arranco de madrugada para los jóvenes doctores que estaban desde hacia ya mucho en el hospital, Natsuki iba de un lado al otro a toda prisa pues había muchísima gente en los pasillos esperando ser atendida. El hospital recién abierto por sus refracciones se lucia con un centenar de gente herida tras una explosión no muy lejana de ahí, había mucho que hacer y todos estaban trabajando juntos lo mas rápido que podían.

Ro: cuénteme que paso?

Paciente: iba por la calle cuando sentí la explosión y luego algo me golpeo la pierna y ya no recuerdo mas.

Ro: entiendo, no parece fracturada pero por las dudas haremos una radiografia si? Barbi preparalo por favor

B: seguro!

-En otro pasillo-

Donnie: y entonces se le cayo la puerta?

Paciente: asi es o algo asi recuerdo

Donnie: bien, Luna asegúrate de que quede limpia la herida, ya esta cosido

Luna: claro yo me encargo

Si bien era un caos total iban atendiendo a toda la gente hasta que alguien entro herido y cayo en la entrada dejando un rastro de sangre. Rapidamente las enfermeras hermanas se acercaron y levantaron al sujeto en cuestión, Barbi tomo unas vendas y desinfectante cuando el sujeto rápidamente se solto de Luna y la agarro del cuello apuntándole con una navaja

Sujeto: quietos! Todos!

Barbi: oye tranquilo! Estas herido!

Sujeto: callense! Mas les vale que no llamen a la policía o se despiden de esta linda enfermera

Luna trataba de mantener la calma pero en realidad estaba muy asustada de modo que miro a Barbi para que se calmara. Ella la miro y entendio.

Barbi: nadie llamara a nadie lo juro, solo dejanos curarte

Sujeto: mas les vale!

Barbi: ahora por favor suéltala

Sujeto: como se que no me mienten!

Tantos gritos alertaron a Natsuki quien se asomo a ver que pasaba

Natsuki: que es lo que pasa? Luna! Déjela!

Sujeto: lo sabia! Me mintieron!

Rapidamente el sujeto sin bajar la navaja corrió con Luna.

Barbi; LUNA!

Natsuki: suficiente tengo que llamar!-se acerco y marco-

Se podría decir que estas chicas tenían alguien que las cuidaba además de su madre, para su suerte Leo pasaba por allí ya que iba a visitar a Luna y ayudar en lo que fuera en el hospital ya que era de lo único que se hablaba en la televisión. Por suerte Leo estaba entrenado bien y reacciono a tiempo y aparto al sujeto de una patada mientras agarraba a Luna en el aire.

Sujeto: pero que demonios eres!?

Leo: alguien con quien no te debiste haber metido, asique ahora lárgate sino quieres que termine el trabajo

Luna se aferro a Leo y cerro los ojos muy asustada. El sujeto los miro unos segundos para luego irse lo mas rápido que podía a pesar de las heridas. Cuando se aseguro que se fue, acaricio a Luna para calmarla…

Leo: ya estas a salvo, te hizo daño?

Luna solo se oculto en el y negó. Solo necesitaba calmarse, sabia que nada le pasaría, no ahora que Leo estaba con ella. Unos minutos después ella se despego de el para besarlo, Leo sintió que ese beso era de agradecimiento y lo correspondio con mucho cariño. Luego de unos segundos ambos se separaron y encaminaron hacia el hospital, en el camino Luna envio un mjs a su hermana para indicarle que estaba bien y que ya iba para alla.

Barbi leyó el mjs y suspiro aliviada, le aviso a su mama que estaba siendo calmada por Donnie Ro y Miky.

Barbi: mami! Luna esta bien esta con Leo!

Natsuki: oh de verdad? Que alivio…si esperaba a la policía nose que hubiera pasado, será mejor que sigamos trabajando.

Y asi transcurrio el resto del dia, después del incidente todos estaban mas alertas, tanto que despertaron ciertas cosas en todos ellos.

Miky chateaba con Mikey por su computadora del consultorio mientras le contaba lo sucecido.

-Mikey: como? No te hicieron nada?

Miky: tranquilo bombon, por suerte estaba en el consultorio, Barbi fue la que me conto.

Mikey: oh ya veo, nose que hubiera hecho si te pasaba algo

Miky: sos tan tierno n.n

Mikey: solo quiero que estemos siempre juntos caramelito n.n

Miky: siempre tan dulce n.n

Sin pensarlo Miky había encontrado alguien en quien confiar y amar, sabia que Mikey la cuidaría por siempre y eso le encantaba.

En otra parte del hospital, Barbi hablaba con Rafa por celular.

-Rafa: que gente de $%&& como se atreven?

-Barbi: tranquilo, a decir verdad es la primera vez que pasa en ese hospital pero oi que es muy normal

-Rafa: si yo hubiera estado ahí y te lo hubiera hecho a vos le daría la paliza de su vida.

-Barbi: lo se lindo.

-Rafa: nadie le hace daño a mi muñeca

-Barbi: por eso me encantas guapo ;)

La relación de Barbi con Rafa era realmente admirable, había domado al temperamental del equipo en tan poco tiempo y con un par de sus encantos, y el sin pedirle nada a cambio daba lo que sea por Barbi.

En la sala de descanso, Ro y Donnie llenaban unas planillas mientras hablaban de lo sucedido…

-Ro: Luna fue muy valiente, ni siquiera grito

-Donnie: es cierto

-Ro: yo no habría hecho lo mismo, con el miedo que me dan las armas

-Donnie: no te preocupes, no hubiera dejado que nada te pasara y menos aca dentro

-Ro: lo se, te conozco demasiado y admito que me encanta

-Donnie: a mi también me encanta princesa.

Conocerse desde hacia tiempo no era para nada malo, al contrario su relación se fortalecia mas a causa de ello. Si bien se tomaron su tiempo para confesarse por fin estaban juntos y nada ni nadie iba a separarlos, el amor que Donnie sentía por Ro y viceversa era mas fuerte que cualquier cosa y el amor de ambos hacia la medicina lo potenciaba al máximo.

Por otra parte, Natsuki le había pedido a Splinter si podía acompañarla unos momentos, si bien estaba recuperada del susto, hablar con su ratoncito, como ella le decía le hacia muy bien.

Natsuki: sabes ratoncito? Creo que sus hijos y mis hijas estaban destinados a conocerse tal como nosotros, de otra manera no me explico como Leonardo estaba allí en ese momento.

Splinter: coincido con ud mi querida Natsuki, el destino lo escribió.

Natsuki: me encanta que coincidamos ratoncito, le gustaría quedarse mas?

Splinter asintió sonriendo. Realmente encontrar a Natsuki fue todo un regalo sagrado, él que creía que nunca mas volveria a enamorarse y de repente esa flamante y bella mujer ante sus ojos, no podía pedir mas y al igual que Natsuki quien tampoco creía encontrar a alguien, encontró a Splinter, o mejo dicho, su ratoncito como le gustaba decirle, realmente lo adoraba y agradecia todos los días de haberlo encontrado.

Mientras tanto en la guarida, Leo fue a buscar a Luna cuando finalizo el turno, quería hacerla sentir segura y que en lo posible olvidara el mal rato que había pasado, de modo que había improvisado un lugar tranquilo con una cena para ambos, que había hecho con ayuda de Mikey, Luna sonrio muy feliz cuando vio la sorpresa, realmente adoraba haber conocido a Leo.

Luna: sabes Leo? Gracias por dejarme conocerte

Leo: no hay nada que agradecer, yo te debo las gracias por cuidarme

Luna: es mi trabajo mi líder

Leo: aun asi

Luna: con vos no tengo miedo de nada

Leo: quiero que te sientas protegida siempre

Luna: ya lo estoy, líder.

Lo había logrado, hacer sentir a Luna protegida era lo que mas quería en el mundo, agradecia haberse torcido la pierna en ese entrenamiento para conocerla, quería que supiese que ella era su mundo y no la soltaria por nada.

 **Tal vez fue algo corto, pero seguimos trabajando, como siempre esperamos sus comentarios :3**

 **bye!**

 **R & B **


	12. Chapter 12

**HOLA HOLA lectores/as! estoy con vida ( la uni me la saca pero me la devolvio por unos dias xD) asique les vengo a dejar otro capi de esta historia, quiero hacer un parentesis y comentar algo: esta persona ( soy chingon y (guest) ) o eso me llego al mail, hizo un comentario ofensivo, la verdad es que a mi no me cambia sino les gusta mi historia NO LEAN, pero quizas si a algunas personas les ponga mal este tipo de comentarios, la verdad es que nose si esta persona ya se borro o que pero les queria contar para que no se pongan mal. Ahora si agradecerm los reviews hermosos apoyando la historia 3 nos encantan como siempre, sin mas introduccion les dejamos el cap! nos leemos abajo.**

 **Aviso: Tmnt y sin Pertenece.**

 _ **Hospital de Tmnt**_

 _Capítulo 12_

Habia pasado casi un año, tuvieron días normales y otros no tanto pero nada relevante que contar, pero desde hacia casi 1 mes una tortuga se comportaba de manera extraña, mejor dicho se comportaba asi porque tenia un extraño sueño que se repetia todas las noches desde hacia un mes.

-Comienzo del sueño—

Se encontraba en un lugar completamente oscuro y sin ruidos, cuando de pronto dos figuras familiares aparecieron frente a el con cara de preocupación.

R y B: Donnie? Ayudanos!

Donnie: Barbi? Rafa? Que sucede?

R y B: por favor Donnie ayudanos!

Quiso acercarse a ellos pero desaparecieron y el lugar volvió a estar oscuro y calmado, en ese instante Donnie despertó. Miro a su alrededor, estaba en su habitación como todas las noches que tenia ese sueño, y otra vez volvió a repetirse. No comprendia que significaba. Simplemente le pedían ayuda pero nunca llegaba a saber para que. Se levanto todavía agitado y sigiloso se dirigio a la habitación de Rafa, aun era muy temprano asi que seguro estaría durmiendo. Entro y sin pensarlo lo reviso. Rafa sintió el tacto y abrió los ojos.

Rafa: que demonios Donnie?

Donnie: lo siento Rafa tenia que hacerlo, bien tu pulso esta bien y no tenes fiebre.

Rafa: de que hablas? No me siento mal

Donnie: tal vez no sea el..

Rafa: deberías fijarte si vos te sentís mal

Donnie: no hay tiempo, debo irme a trabajar, si te sentís mal no dudes en decirme, nos vemos!

La tortuga temperamental se quedo pensando, tal vez estaría trabajando demasiado, sin darle mucha importancia volvió a dormirse. Lo que no sabia es que ese comportamiento se repetiría por semanas. Y no solo revisaba a Rafa, en cuanto Barbi ingresaba a su turno se encargaba de revisarla y hacerle un interminable cuestionario de preguntas.

Donnie: y entonces estas segura de que ningún síntoma raro?

Barbi: no Donnie me siento perfecta, hay algo que deba saber?

Donnie: no solo que hay un virus muy raro rondando y quería cerciorarme de que estes bien jeje

Barbi: ok?

Donnie: será mejor que siga con mi turno, y si llegas a sentir alguno de los síntomas que te menciones no dudes en decirme , adiós!

La joven enfermera se quedo sin entender nada, la misma rutina se repetiría por semanas. Finalmente la pareja se junto a hablar del extraño comportamiento de Donnie.

Rafa: hace semanas que esta asi! Me despierta todos los días para revisarme!

Barbi: a mi me pregunta si tengo algún síntoma, no entiendo nada

Rafa: tal vez Ro sepa algo no crees?

Barbi: es cierto, vamos con ella , esta en la sala de descanso.

Y ambos se dirigieron hacia allí, entraron y cerraron la puerta para poder hablar mejor. Ro los observo por un momento.

Ro: em sucede algo?

Rafa: se lo decis vos o yo?

Barbi: los dos

Ro: em y bien?

Rafa: bien la cosa es que Donnie esta actuando muy raro.

Ro: raro como que?

Barbi: como que nos revisaba a Rafa y a mi todos los días y nos hace preguntas y eso

Ro: sigo sin entender, osea el es doctor es normal que se preocupe por los miembros de su familia no?

Rafa: si pero esto ya se torna sospechoso

Barbi: hermana necesitamos que nos digas si le sucede algo para que actue asi

Rafa: si por favor!

Ro: bueno ahora que lo dicen, si esta distante conmigo, y cuando le pregunto que le pasa solo me esquiva el tema, lo siento no puedo ayudarlos.

Barbi: entonces hablemos con el directamente!

Rafa: me parece genial, Ro sabes donde esta?

Ro: si esta en el consultorio, los acompañare, también deseo saber que le pasa.

Asi los 3 se dirigieron al consultorio, era hora de saber que ocurria con Donnie ya que los tenia preocupados. En el trayecto, Barbi sintió un dolor en el vientre pero no le dio importancia. Llegaron y entraron sin golpear. Donnie se alarmo.

Donnie: oigan sucede algo?

Ro: si sucede que vamos a hablar, los 4.

Rafa: que es eso de revisarnos a los dos!?

Barbi: rafa tranquilo, Donnie si te pasa algo queremos saberlo.

Ro: por favor decinos.

La tortuga de banda morada suspiro, ya no podía esconderlo, debía contarles aunque pareciera absurdo, aunque no lo hubiera resuelto.

Donnie: bien, les contare, sucedió hace ya 1 mes y medio, tengo un sueño recurrente.

Rafa: un sueño?

Barbi: que clase de sueño?

Ro: cuéntanos todo.

Donnie: hai, verán en el sueño Rafa y Barbi aparecen y me piden ayuda y yo quiero alcanzarlos para preguntarles que necesitan y solo desaparecen.

Rafa y Barbi: eh?

Ro: nada mas? Algo mas que recuerdes?

Donnie: no mas, solo tenían una cara de preocupación mezclada con tristeza, es por eso que me la pase revisándolos pero no tienen nada asique nose que es lo que pasa….

Rafa: no le entiendo para que te pediríamos ayuda?

Barbi: es raro…

Todos quedaron pensando cuando Donnie se percato de algo

Donnie: Barbi… tu vientre esta sangrando…

Barbi: que?

Rafa: que le pasa?!

Ro: diablos, rápido al quirófano!

Ro salio coriendo sosteniendo a Barbi junto con Rafa, mientras Donnie abria el quirófano y buscaba un aparato en particular.

Rafa: que es lo que esta pasándole?!

Ro: no lo sabemos aun por favor se paciente

Barbi: no entiendo yo ya tuve mi periodo, au!

Donnie sin dudarlo se acerco con un ecógrafo y la miro.

Ro: Donnie que haces?

Donnie: es solo un presentimiento

Rafa miraba todo y solo pudo tomar la mano de Barbi para calmarla. Ella la apretó mientras lo miraba con lagrimas.

Ro: esta bien adelante

Donnie asintió, coloco el ecografo sobre el vientre de Barbi y observo la pantalla. No podían creer lo que veian allí. Era pequeño pero ahí estaba, era un bebe!

Donnie: entonces todo este tiempo era por esto, debemos actuar rápido Ro, necesitaremos a Miky.

Barbi: bebe?!como paso?

Rafa: que que?

Ro: hai, mantengan la calma– tomo el teléfono y llamo a Miky para que venga de inmediato-

Donnie: solo respira si? Preparare todo

Barbi respiraba sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando, a su lado Rafa sostenia su mano sin tampoco creer nada. Finalmente Miky llego preguntando cual era la emergencia pero cuando entro y vio a Barbi en la camilla le sorprendio.

Miky: Barbi? Que es lo que pasa?

Ro: esto – le muestra la imagen en pantalla del ecógrafo-

Donnie: necesitamos de tu ayuda-conecto unos medidores para su pulso-

Miky:-se tapo la boca sorprendida pero asintió-

Ro: su pulso baja!

Miky:-se lavo rápidamente las manos y se puso guantes de latex- bien hermana respira y puja lo mas fuerte que puedas!

Barbi respiro y pujo con todas sus fuerzas mientras apretaba la mano de Rafa, Donnie miraba las pantallas.

Miky: vas muy bien sigue asi!

La ahora joven enfermera siguió pujando como podía, hasta que finalmente el bebe salio, pero había algo raro. Miky sonrio cuando lo saco pero su sonrisa se borro, el bebe no lloraba. Donnie lo tomo y lo apoyo en una mesa de al lado y lo osculto con cuidado buscando signos. Miky solo pudo derramar lagrimas. Rafa y Barbi miraban a Donnie y a su bebe, que no se movia y mucho menos lloraba.

Donnie; vamos bebe, se que estas ahí – ahora estaba haciéndole RCP-

Ro observo la escena y solo abrazo a Barbi mientras esta lloraba.

Miky: Donnie es inútil ya paso mucho…

Donnie: no! No voy a dejar de intentarlo!-siguio mientras le caian lagrimas-

Unos segundos después sintió que el bebe apretaba uno de los dedos de Donnie y al mismo tiempo lloraba. Todos reaccionaron sorprendidos, Donnie sonrio aliviado, lo tomo y se lo acerco a Rafa y Barbi. Ro la solto mientras se acercaba a Donnie.

Donnie: ve con tus papas, felicitaciones es un varon.

Barbi lo tomo y lo puso contra su pecho, Rafa los rodeo mientras ambos sonreían. Miky se seco mientras salía. Ro abrazo a Donnie y lo felicito, luego ambos salieron dejaron a la pareja de padres primerizos estar con su bebe. El pequeño dejo de llorar y abrio un poco los ojos para revelar un par de ojos verdes como los de su padre.

Barbi: como le vamos a poner? Es obvio que no lo tenemos pensado.

Rafa: bueno, se me ocurre el nombre de Takeshi.

Barbi: y que significa?

Rafa: bueno, si mal no recuerdo, significa, guerrero feroz.

Barbi: si, él es un guerrero

El bebe reia mientras pataleaba un poco de alegría. Alli ante sus ojos tenían un pequeño milagro, un pequeño milagro que cambiaria sus vidas. Pocos minutos después, los demás informaron debidamente a Natsuki y Splinter, quienes se acercaron de inmediato para comprobar la noticia, mientras el resto festejaba que eran tios. Para la sorpresa de los jóvenes padres, los abuelos desbordaban de alegría. Lo meditaron un momento y se decidio que todas las tortugas se mudarían con las chicas, asi todos podrían estar juntos. Por otra parte Natsuki decidio que Barbi se tomara una pequeña licencia, tenia un bebe y ella debía descansar un poco. A pesar de todo, ella acepto, si bien amaba estar en el Hospital ahora tenia alguien mas urgente que cuidar. La mudanza se hizo mas rápido de lo esperado y ya para esa misma noche estaban todos instalados.

Ya en el cuarto, que antes era de Barbi y ahora compartiría con Rafa y su recién nacido, se ocupaban de que el pequeño se durmiera. Rafa quería que Barbi descansara ya que había quedado bastante cansada por el sorpresivo parto, de modo que le dijo que se acostara mientras el mecia a Takeshi, este reia animadamente. Minutos después, los ojitos se le caian sin dejar de reir, de modo que el joven papá se acercó a la cuna que fue regalo de los abuelos, y lo acostó suavemente. Mecio la cuna despacio mientras lo miraba. Barbi miraba la escena con ternura, nunca imagino que Rafa fuera tan dulce además de en secreto con ella claro. Finalmente el pequeño Takeshi se durmió, de modo que Rafa sonrio y se acerco a la cama. Barbi se acomodó y Rafa se acostó al lado sonriéndole.

Rafa: lo del bebe ha sido sorpresivo pero me hizo muy feliz

Barbi: si muy, al igual que vos estoy feliz

Rafa: buenas noches nena

Barbi: buenas noches guapo.

 **hola de nuevo! por favor comenten que les parecio? trataremos de publicar al menos una vez a la semana, mi compañera y yo estamos teniendo problemas para publicar pero haremos todo lo posible por estar mas activas, se aceptan ideas, consejos y demas!**

 **R & B**


	13. Chapter 13

**HOLA HOLA lectores/as! he aqui otro capi, esperamos que les guste, y le aclararemos una duda a una de nuestras seguidoras: jikigane: si nuestro sensei en esta historia es muy muy seductor asique bueno ;)**

 **sin mas info, les dejamos el cap y nos leemos abajo!**

 **Aviso: Tmnt y sin Pertenece.**

 _ **Hospital de Tmnt**_

 _Capítulo 13_

Varios días después, como todas las mañanas, Barbi le daba de comer a su pequeño mientras Rafa los observaba. Luego Rafa tomaba al pequeño y lo palmeaba, este reia y siempre agarraba las cintas del antifaz de su papá. Ambos reian. Barbi aprovechó para preparar un pequeño bolso, ese dia tenia ganas de visitar el hospital. Rafa la miro un momento.

Rafa: vas a salir?

Barbi: si, voy al hospital un rato, lo necesito.

Rafa: oh esta bien…

Barbi: no te preocupes, te voy a llamar si pasa algo.

Rafa: eso me gusta

Sin dar mas vueltas, Rafa beso a Barbi y acarició al pequeño Takeshi, podría entrenar un poco mas a la mañana que de costumbre. Barbi correspondio y acomodo al pequeño. Ambos se sonrieron y caminaron para su destino. Seria una grata sorpresa la que se llevarían sus hermanas. Aunque Barbi era humana y su bebe tortuga, ella caminaba orgullosa y sonriendo por las calles. Mientras miraba vidrieras de pasada y Takeshi miraba todo sorprendido, en el Hospital, Luna y Miky estaban en el consultorio atendiendo un nenito.

Miky: deci ah n,n

Niño: ah n.n

Miky: muy bien n.n ya terminamos, Luna premio

Luna: como no!

Niño: una paleta! n.n

Mama: como se dice hijito?

Niño: gracias Dra Miky y enfermera Luna!

Ambas rieron y los despidieron, últimamente el consultorio de Miky estaba repleto pues se acercaban las clases y las mamas corrian desesperadas a un chequeo medico de sus pequeños, de modo que Luna repartia su tiempo en emergencias y en el consultorio. Mientras acomodaban las planillas alguien toco la puerta.

Luna: tenes mas turnos?

Miky: no hasta dentro de media hora o eso creo?

La puerta se abrió y ahí estaban Barbi y Takeshi, ambas tias sonrieron de alegría, era una hermosa sorpresa.

Barbi: estaban ocupadas? Sino volvemos mas tarde

Miky: oh no, no hay turnos hasta dentro de 30 minutos, que linda sorpresa!

Luna: si muy linda!

Barbi: parece que fue buena idea venir

El pequeño Takeshi era muy simpatico y estiro los brazos a sus tias en cuanto las vio sin dudar. Miky miro a Luna con cara de perrito para que la dejara primero, ella rio y asintió. Miky festejo y tomo en brazos a su pequeño sobrino.

Luna: y como te sentís?

Barbi: bien, por suerte no es problemático

Miky: eso es porque no crecio tanto todavía n.n

Luna: miky!

Barbi: oh gracias, vendrás a ayudarme a cuidarlo cuando eso pase

Miky: por mi no hay problema n.n

Luna y Barbi rieron.

Barbi: Donnie y Ro están en emergencias no?

Luna: como siempre

Barbi: podría ir a visitarlos sino hay tanta gente

Luna: déjame tenerlo un poco entonces Miky

Miky: oh ok u.u

Luna tomo a Takeshi y este miraba a Miky porque puso cara triste. Las tres lo miraron y dijeron al mismo tiempo "awww". Takeshi las miro y rio a carcajadas. Miky le hizo cosquillas y este reia mas.

Barbi: oh miren a esas tias babosas

Luna y Miky: presente!

Unos minutos después, Barbi tomo a su bebe, se despidió de sus hermanas, quería ver si visitaban a sus otros tios.

Miky: tenemos un sobrino hermoso no? n.n

Luna: oh si es muy tierno

Miky: bueno, preparada para otra ronda de turnos? n.n

Luna: seguro!

Por otra parte Barbi caminaba por los pasillos buscando a Ro y Donnie, el pequeño Takeshi sin embargo tocaba el bolso de su mama como si qusiera algo.

Barbi: que pasa Take?

Takeshi:- la mira y sigue tocando el bolso-

Barbi: oh ya se que queres- busca-

Take:- la mira-

La joven mama saco del bolso un chupete y se lo ofrecio, el pequeño sonrio, lo tomo y se lo puso en la boca. Barbi sonrio y paro, había encontrado a los tios en la recepción.

Barbi: hola!

Donnie y Ro: hola!

Take los vio y enseguida estiro los brazos a Donnie desesperado, este sonrio y enseguida lo tomo. Ro y Barbi los miraban sonriendo, desde que había nacido Take tenia una conexión fuerte con su tio Donnie. Mientras las hermanas hablaban, Take inspeccionaba el estetoscopio de su tio, mientras este tomo un guante, lo inflo, lo ato como pudo y se lo ofrecio. El pequeño lo tomo y lo sacudió emocionado. Barbi sonrio y miro la hora, había pasado bastente rato en el Hospital, no quería preocupar a Rafa, de hecho le había mandado varios mjs.

*Rafa: y como esta todo?

*Rafa: nena, todo bien?

Barbi los miro una vez mas y le contesto.

*Barbi: perdón guapo, recién veo tus mjs, esta todo bien, esta con Donnie y Ro, como fue el entrenamiento?

Enseguida recibió la rta.

*Rafa: estuvo bien, menos mal, estaba por salir para alla, tardaras mucho mas? Esto… te extraño

Barbi no podía creer lo que leia, de hecho se los mostro a ambos para ver si no estaba soñando.

Donnie; revisa que no tenga fiebre

Ro: ni que alucine.

Los tres se miraron y entraron a reírse a carcajadas, Take seguía sacudiendo el globo muy emocionado.

*Barbi: aww eso es tan lindo, no te preocupes ya vamos para alla, es hora de su siesta.

*Rafa: perfecto, los espero.

Barbi: bien Take es hora de tu siesta y papa esta esperándonos.

Pero Take la escucho y se aferro a Donnie.

Donnie: menos mal que tu papa no esta aca sino me mataria

Barbi y Ro: awww

Donnie: bueno Take tenes que ir a dormir la siesta con tus papas si? Después jugamos

Take:-lo mira y estira los brazos a su mama-

Barbi: wow eso fue rápido

Ro los miraba y pensaba por dentro asi será si nosotros tenemos bebes algún dia? …. En un futuro claro…

El pequeño se aferro a su mama bostezando y aferrando el globo, Barbi aprovecho, se despidió de ellos y encamino para su casa. Donnie los observo mientras se iban, y Ro obervaba a Donnie mientras se le cruzaban los mismos pensamientos de hace un momento. Ambos cruzaron miradas y rieron algo sonrojados, parecían leerse las mentes. Se dieron un pico y volvieron a trabajar de inmediato.

En otro lado del hospital, precisamente en el consultorio de Miky, quedaban pocos turnos pero Luna parecía agotada, Miky la acaricio y le ofrecio tomarse unos minutos.

Luna: pero ya falta poco no?

Miky: si pero porque no vas a tomar aire o tomas un café? n.n yo puedo arreglarme

Luna: suena tentador

Miky: entonces anda n.n

Luna: gracias hermanita, te traigo algo?

Miky: podría ser un chocolate n,n

Luna: por supuesto.

La enfermera de azul salio y se dirigio a la cafetería sin dudarlo, tomo su café compro el chocolate para Miky y se sentó, eso la relajo un poco, había mas trabajo desde que Barbi no estaba, pero no le importaba, ella debía cuidar de su sobrino, sonrio pensando en ello hasta que un cuchicheo de una Dras de otro sector del hospital la distrajo.

Dra 1; esa es la hermana de la que tuvo un moustrito?

Dra 2: si es esa, que vergüenza

Luna apretó el vaso de café ya vacio y lo aplasto por completo.

Dra 1: encima ya no trabaja que fácil lo hacen

Dra 2: ni loca tendría un moustrito para faltar al trabajo.

Era todo. Luna se levanto y se dirigio a donde estaban las Dras, estas la miraron y reian.

Luna: asique les parece gracioso?

Dra 1 y 2: nose de que hablas

Luna: si claro, nadie jode a mi hermana y a mi sobrino.

Acto seguido tomo los vasos que ellas tenían y los volcó toditos en sus guardapolvos, estas gritaron pues estaba un poco caliente el café, intentaron agarrar a Luna pero esta tomo lo que tenia en el bolsillo, que era el chocolate y se los embadurno en la cara a ambas, lo que no sabia era que la gente de la cafetería estaba grabando todo. Las Dras solo corrieron desesperadas gritando. Luna respiro un poco y decidio volver al consultorio. Entro sin decir nada y Miky la observo.

Miky: estas bien?

Luna: eh? Si si

Miky: segura? Donde esta mi chocolate

Luna: oh … en la cara de unas imbéciles

Miky: como?

Y Luna le conto todo, Miky solo reia de solo imaginarse la situación.

Luna: creo que necesito respirar.

Miky: anda tranquila, yo ya termine, solo tengo que ordenar unas planillas para mañana n.n y después vamos a casa.

Luna: gracias de nuevo hermanita

De modo que Luna salio y se dirigio ahora a la parte de atrás del hospital donde había un pequeño patio, se apoyo en una pared y miro para el cielo, ya casi anochecía. Trato de respirar un poco, seguro su madre le diría algo por lo ocurrido, pero podría explicárselo, en eso sintió un ruido extraño. Era como si alguien llorara, mas precisamente un animalito lloraba. Miro a su alrededor y vio una pequeña cosita enroscada con muchas manchas. Se acerco despacio y miro mejor : era un cachorrito!, parecía abandonado. Sabia que no podía dejarlo ahí y sin dudarlo lo tomo y lo acaricio, el cachorrito dejo de llorar y la lamia mientras movia la cola. Luna rio y entro a buscar sus cosas, Miky ya estaba esperándola y lo vio.

Miky: es un cachorro?!

Luna: shhh que no puede haber animales aca, si lo encontré cuando fui afuera, se ve que lo abandonaron.

Miky: oh y tiene manchas!

Luna: lose es muy tierno

Miky: ya se como podemos llamarlo!

Luna: como?

Miky: manchita!

El cachorro ladro en señal del nombre.

Luna: parece que le gusta, te llamaras Manchita entonces

Miky: si!

Luna: bien, vamos a casa entonces.

Y ambas se dirigieron de regreso a casa, una vez ahí, Miky se dirigio a su cuarto donde Mikey estaba jugando videojuegos como siempre que llegaba.

Miky: hola bombon!

Mikey: hola caramelito ya termino!

Miky rio , se saco el guardapolvo y se tiro exausta en la cama mientras le contaba a Mikey de Manchita. Mikey termino el juego y la miro.

Miky: queres conocerlo no? n,n

Mikey: por supuesto!

Miky: en un minuto n.n

Mikey: esta bien n.n

Mientras tanto Luna estaba en la cocina terminando de darle la mamadera a Manchita, pues era muy pequeñito. En eso Leo entro y vio la escena, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y ponerse un poco celoso del cachorro. Luna lo miro y entendio.

Luna: lindo, es solo un cachorro

Leo: lo se aun asi..

Luna bajo a Manchita que correteaba alrededor de Leo, este lo observo y rio un poco, Luna aprovecho y lo beso muy apasionadamente, Leo correspondio sin dudar. Miky y Mikey se asomaron para ver a Manchita, este los vio y corrió a ellos. Mikey lo tomo en brazos, Miky lo abrazo y caminaron a la sala, los tortolos necesitaban privacidad. Unos minutos después Luna y Leo se separaron del beso mientras reian sonrojados. La pareja mas pequeña jugaban divertidamente con el cachorro, en eso Barbi se asomo con Take y los vio.

Barbi: wow de donde salio ese cachorro?

Mikey: es la nueva mascota Manchita! n.n

Miky: Luna lo encontró en el Hospital n.n

Barbi: oh ya veo.

Take miraba curioso al cachorro y estiro las manos.

Barbi: oh queres conocer a Manchita Take?-lo acerco-

Manchi:-se acerco moviendo la cola y lo lamio-

Take:-rie mucho-

Mikey Miky y Barbi: awww

Los tres miraban divertidos la escena, cuando Miky recibe un msj en su celular.

Miky: me pregunto que será? n.n

Cuando observo el mjs bien, se tapo la boca sorprendida. Enseguida llamo a Luna, esta se acerco con Leo y la miro.

Barbi: pasa algo?

Mikey y Leo:-miraban-

Miky: se hizo viral lo que me contaste

Luna: diablos…

Barbi: de que hablan? Díganme!

Miky y Luna suspiraron y le contaron lo que sucedió mientras observaban el video.

Barbi: oh Luna hiciste todo eso por mi y Take?

Luna: hai…

Barbi: sos la mejor hermana del mundo!

Sin dudarlo la abrazo, luego Miky se unio. Mikey reia, Leo observo a Luna y le guiño el ojo, esta rio. Nastuki se había enterado claro, pero no dijo nada, su hija había hecho bien, en cuanto a Donnie y Ro también se enteraron, pues ellos recibieron primero el video y se lo enviaron a Miky.

 _ **Hola de nuevo! que les parecio? dejenlo en los comentarios, nos vemos en el proximo cap! (esperando que sea pronto)**_

 _ **R &B** _


	14. Chapter 14

**HOLA HOLA lectores/as! Yo bunny particularmente me encuentro en cama, asique tengo un tiempo de publicar, les adelanto algo, esta historia no le falta mucho, pero tendra una secuela, la cual estoy preparando, espero que la disfruten y como siempre gracias por seguirnos y apoyarnos!**

 **sin mas info, les dejamos el cap y nos leemos abajo!**

 **Aviso: Tmnt y sin Pertenece.**

 _ **Hospital de Tmnt**_

Capitulo 14

Varios meses después.

POV Donnie

Finalmente descubri lo que significaba ese sueño que tuve por semanas. El nacimiento de Takeshi fue una hermosa sorpresa, inesperada pero grata y el saber que yo pude salvarlo me reconforta y me hace pensar en la correcta decisión de haber estudiado medicina. Este año fue el mas hermoso y perfecto que cualquiera que pude haber pedido, tener finalmente una relación con Ro, que el resto de mis hermanos y Splinter junto con las hermanas de Ro y Natsuki formáramos una familia. Por otra parte, ver a Rafa siendo tan buen padre con Take es toda una novedad, a veces no sabe bien que hacer y recurre a Barbi lo cual es muy gracioso. En cuanto al pequeño Take a pesar de tener un comienzo muy difícil, esta creciendo sano y salvo y tiene una simpatía especial conmigo, será que se dio cuenta cuando lo salve? Esa y mil preguntas parecidas se me cruzan por la cabeza, pero mientras pueda verlo crecer me basta y sobra. Y no solo yo, la hermana mayor de Ro, Luna, les dio su merecido a unas doctoras que se burlaban del pequeño y su madre, y esta claro que si hubiera otra de sus hermanas hubieran hecho lo mismo.

FIN DEL POV

El dia iba a comenzar bastante mas temprano de lo que comenzaba siempre para la pareja de doctores. Ambos recibieron al mismo tiempo un mensaje de texto, el cual decía que fueran con urgencia al Hospital, sin dudar mucho y aun dormidos, se cambiaron rápidamente y salieron. Ro le envio un mjs a sus hermanas para avisar de la situación .Pero cerraron la puerta fuerte por la urgencia, y eso hizo que el pequeño Take se despertara. Su madre algo dormida, lo alzo contra ella mientras lo palmeaba suavemente para calmarlo. Poco a poco se calmo, Barbi ceso de palmearlo y se quedo pensando. En eso Rafa los miro y miro mas precisamente a Barbi.

Rafa: hey linda

Barbi: …

Rafa: em linda?

Barbi: eh? si lindo?

Rafa: en que pensabas?

Barbi: bueno tal vez podrias ayudarme

Y asi fue como Barbi le conto a Rafa la idea de hacer una fiesta en honor a Donnie y Ro por el gran trabajo que hacían dia a dia, la idea salio del msj que se iban antes por una emergencia, asique decidieron comunicarlo a los demás para ver como organizaban todo. Mikey y Miky se encargaban de la comida, Luna y Leo de la decoración y Rafa y Barbi tenían una importante misión: distraer a los Drs cuando ingresaran en la casa. En cuanto a Natsuki y Splinter se encargaron de comprar un obsequio. Una vez que la familia se organizo, el dia comenzó normal, el pequeño Take ahora tenia un amigo con quien jugar, nos referimos a Manchita claro quien adoraba estar con el y era muy protector. A Barbi se le ocurrio hacer un dibujo para los tios, con ayuda de Take claro, a pesar de que el pequeño no sabia tomar bien un lápiz, su mama recurrio a pintar las manitos de muchos colores y estamparlas, luego ella escribiría una dedicatoria. A Take le encanto hacer esto, pues se la paso riendo.

Finalmente la emergencia por la cual ingresaron antes a su turno no había sido tan grave, de modo que los Drs ya eran libres y podían dirigirse a su casa, caminaron tranquilamente cuando uno de sus teléfonos sono, era el de Donnie, y quien llamaba era Rafa, atendio al instante.

Donnie: si Rafa?

Rafa: Donnie! Estas con Ro no?

Donnie: em si, pasa algo?

Rafa: tienen que venir pronto es Take!

Donnie: ya vamos para alla!

Ro no entendio nada pero cuando Donnie la alzo sobre su caparazón, ella se aferro mientras se desplazaban a gran velocidad, por suerte del Hospital a la casa no había mucho tramo. Llegaron y vieron todo apagado, en eso Rafa se acerco y les pidió que lo siguieran, aun preocupados lo siguieron hacia la cocina que también estaba apagada, cuando se encendieron las luces al mismo tiempo que todos gritaban: sorpresa!

Donnie y Ro miraban sorprendidos, mientras Rafa los calmaba diciéndoles que nada le ocurria a Take, Barbi se acerco con el pequeño a upa, quien sostenia una hoja y le indico que se la diera a los tios. Take rio y le estiro las manos con la hoja, ambos Drs la tomaron y sonrieron al verla, en la hoja, que estaba cubierta de manitos de Take de todos los colores abajo decía: Gracias por salvar mi vida.

La pareja de Drs sonrio y derramaron algunas lagrimas de felicidad, la fiesta era para ellos, para agradecerles el gran trabajo de salvar vidas. Todos se acercaron a saludarlos, mientras Natsuki y Splinter preparaban los obsequios, ocurrio algo inesperado, el pequeño Take habló, y sus primeras palabra fueron: O..Onnie..

Todos abrieron los ojos al escuchar esto, Barbi intento que sea mas claro, y lo ayudo.

Barbi: es Donnie , Take

Take: d..donnie!

Donnie sonrió, su sobrino había dicho su primera palabra y era nada mas y nada menos que su nombre. El pequeño repitió su nombre varias veces mas mientras estiraba las manos a él, su mama sin dudar lo acerco. Rafa abrazo de costado a Barbi mientras miraba a Donnie con Take y Ro al lado de ellos, y le susurro al oído: nuestro bebe esta creciendo. Ella sonrio y le contesto susurrando: y muy rápido.

Mientras todos miraban a los tios babosos con su sobrino, Splinter y Natsuki se acercaron con dos paquetes, tomaron a Take para que pudieran abrirlos. Como dos niños pequeños abrieron los paquetes rompiéndolos, y viendo el contenido, se les ilumino el rostro. Eran dos lapiceras profesionales y personales, pues tenia grabado sus nombres : Dra Ro, Dr Donnie. De inmediato agradecieron el regalo dándoles un gran abrazo. Take correspondio el abrazo también. Luego de comer y hacer un pequeño brindis, todos se retiraron a dormir. Pero había alguien que no paraba de pensar. Esa persona era Ro, no había podido sacarse de la mente la imagen de Donnie junto con Take, se le cruzaban pensamientos de como seria Donnie si tuvieran hijos, claro que esa idea la veía un poco lejos, pues si bien la relación con Donnie era fantástica, aun no había hecho " eso". Oh si, no lo habían hecho, de seguro sus hermanas si, pues se la pasaban escuchando sonidos referentes todas las noches, lo único que causaba esto era que ambos se dieran vuelta para lados distintos sonrojados completamente sin decir nada. Tal vez era hora de hacer algo al respecto…

 ** _Hey! que les parecio? fue algo corto lose pero tengan paciencia el final ya llega !_**

 ** _B & B _**

_**R & B** _


	15. Chapter 15

**HOLA HOLA lectores/as! Gracias por seguirnos, aca les dejamos el capitulo para que disfruten, nos leemos abajo!**

 _ **Hospital de Tmnt**_

Capitulo 15

Un nuevo dia comenzaba, un nuevo turno y con ello, una Ro que no paraba de pensar en la sola idea de tener hijos con Donnie, solo que antes de eso, debía prepararse para estar íntimamente con el. Despues de meditarlo mucho, decidio que hablaría con sus hermanas, mucho tiempo después necesitaba consejos de ellas. Mientras seguía con su turno sin que Donnie notara su preocupación, armo un grupo de whatsapp con sus hermanas con el titulo de : ayuda! Es urgente! ,pero para que no se preocuparan les escribió enseguida

*Ro ha creado el grupo: ayuda es urgente!

*Ro ha añadido a Miky, Luna y Barbi

*Ro esta escribiendo…

*Miky: de que se trata?

*Luna: sabes que puedes matarnos con ese titulo no?

*Barbi: paso algo serio?!

*Ro: hola chicas, no se asusten no es tan serio pero aun asi necesito consejos …

*Miky: aww se trata de Donnie no?

*Luna: que clase de consejos?

*Barbi: un momento Take esta tratando de comer algo del suelo!

*Ro bueno verán quisiera saber, si bien mi relación con Donnie es perfecta, siento lejos de algunas cosas, nose si me explico…

*Miky: es sobre sexo no?

* Luna: Miky!

*Barbi: ya estoy, que ¿!

*Ro: deberías ser adivina Miky

*Miky: lo sabia! Aunque me resulta raro, uds con tanta química aun sin hacerlo

*Luna: coincido con Miky

*Barbi: uds si que son raros…

*Ro: gracias, tomare eso como un cumplido, en fin ideas , consejos?

*Miky: creo que esto merece una reunión de mujeres en nuestro cuartel!

*Luna: estoy de acuerdo pero cual es nuestro cuartel?

* Barbi: kAHJSADJFJSDDSKS

*Ro: si eso, barbi?

*Miky: pues mi cuarto claro

*Luna: oh claro disculpa, que paso Barbi?

*Barbi: lo siento chicas, Take toco mi teléfono, estoy de acuerdo con la reunión!

*Ro: genial entonces, hoy termina mi turno a las 5 las demás?

*Luna: a las 4

* Miky: a las 3!

*Barbi: preparare bocaditos y gaseosa para cuando lleguen ;)

*Ro: perfecto, gracias hermanas!

*Miky: no hay porque! n.n

*Luna: para eso somos hermanas n.n

*Barbi: exacto!

*Ro: bien hermosas, nos vemos mas tarde debo volver a trabajar al igual que uds.

*Miky: seguro! Hasta luego!

*Luna: bye lindas!

*Barbi: besos!

Ro sonrio y continuo con su turno, parecía que Donnie no se había dado cuenta de nada pero la verdad es que no era asi, a diferencia de las chicas cuyo grupo había sido creado ese dia, los chicos ya tenían su propio grupo de wp, el cual vivian cambiándole el nombre y solo hablaban tonterías de hombres, bueno en realidad Rafa Leo y Mikey vivian hablando de sus novias y hasta a veces decían cosas muy privadas, a esto Donnie contestaba con un pulgar para arriba. Los hubiera ignorado como siempre, cuando de repente…

*Rafa a cambiado el asunto a " Los machos alfa"

*Donnie: es en serio? Que somos salvajes?

*Rafa a cambiado el asunto a "Los machos alfa y Donnie"

* Donnie: vete a la "$ && Rafa

*Leo: wow wow tranquilo Donnie, Rafael eso estuvo mal

*Mikey a cambiado el asunto a " Hermanos Tortuga "

*Donnie: dile al salvaje de Rafa

*Rafa: tranquila princesa, acaso alguien esta de malhumor hoy? ;)

*Leo: Donnie si necesitas algo solo dilo

*Mikey: para eso somos hermanos!

*Donnie: como sea, supongo que podrían darme algunos consejos ya que se ve que la pasan bien todas las noches y saben a que me refiero.

*Rafa: espera un momento no me digas que tu, y Ro …

*Mikey: aun no lo hicieron!?

*Leo: QUE QUE?

*Donnie: bingo tenemos un ganador, o tres.

*Rafa: es broma no?

*Leo: em esto es raro

*Mikey: con razón nunca oímos nada de su habitación

*Donnie: gracias son tan amables

*Rafa: hey Donnie no te enojes de hecho podemos ayudarte

*Leo: asi es, pero deber ser personalmente

*Mikey: hagamos una reunión pero en la habitación de otro porque Miky usara la nuestra.

*Rafa: vengan a la mia, parece que ellas se reunirán también asique le dije a Barbi que me quedaría con Take.

*Donnie: suena bien, o eso creo , salgo a las 5

*Rafa: genial Take estará durmiendo su siesta

*Leo: te esperamos, ven directo al cuarto

*Mikey: preparare comida!

*Donnie: bien entonces nos vemos, y gracias a pesar de sus insultos

*Rafa: oye! Ya vas a ver como te sacamos bueno ;)

*Leo: si ya vas a ver ;)

* Mikey: nn

Donnie guardo su celular y siguió con su turno, ahora le intrigaba de que iba la reunión de las chicas, seria por lo mismo que la de él? No, de seguro se juntaban a hablar cosas de chicas, como ropa, maquillajes y esas cosas. Sin muchas ganas de seguir con el dia, fue por un café para acortar el largo dia que le esperaba. Mientras tanto en otra parte del Hospital, Ro iba por su tercer café, estaba un poco nerviosa por la charla con las chicas, se sentía un poco tonta por el tema que iban a abordar, de solo pensarlo recordó una de las charlas nocturnas que tuvo con Donnie por ese tema, mas a causa de los "sonidos" provenientes de las otra habitaciones…

*Sonidos*

Ro: em Donnie?-sonrojada-

Donnie: si Ro?-sonrojado-

Ro: bueno em… como decirlo…

Donnie: acaba de decirlo, cómo salir ...

Ro: alguna vez has pensado en … hacerlo?

Donnie: bueno em ... Veras.

Ro: bueno yo personalmente soy inexperta en ese campo…

Donnie: Yo también lo soy….

Ro: oh entiendo…

Donnie: pero si quieres…

Ro: creo que deberíamos tomarnos el tiempo no crees?

Donnie: si si claro

Ro: que bueno que nos entendamos lindo

Donnie: si..jeje

Ro: buenas noches lindo

Donnie: buenas noches princesa..

Vaya situación incomoda, para una pareja que llevaba bastante tiempo junta. El dia transcurrio normal, con emergencias normales, nada fuera de lo común, ambos doctores terminaron en el mismo horario y se retiraron juntos. Ambos estaban algo cansados de modo que no hablaron mucho por el camino, una vez que llegaron solo se separaron para ir a sus " reuniones".

-Habitacion de Miky-

Las demás hermanas ya estaban dentro, esperando a Ro, algo impacientes y algo bien entró, las 3 le clavaron la mirada, Ro solo se sento y las miro con miedo.

Miky: bien, vamos a lo importante, la comida!

Luna: Miky!

Barbi: tambien es importante pero el tema es otro.

Ro: y bien, supongo que las escuchare?

Miky; yo primero!

La mas pequeña de las hermanas se acerco a Ro, miemtras las demas tomaban bocaditos y miraban.

Miky: veras Ro, mi experiencia con Mikey fue algo romantico pero salvaje ;)

Ro: hey hey solo vine a que me aconsejen, no a que me cuenten sus cochinadas.

Luna: oh pero vas a hacer esas cochinadas ;)

Barbi: -rie-

La doctora se sonrojo como un tomate mientras sus hermanas reian.

Mientras tanto en la habitacion de Rafa…

Ni bien Donnie entro le arrojaron una caja pequeña, la cual reconocio al instante, pues eran condones, cerro la puerta sonrojandose cuando uno de sus hermanos hablo.

Mikey: hay que estar preparado ;)

Donnie; sabes que soy un profesional de la salud no?

Rafa: hey cerebrito calmate vamos a ayudarte

Leo: exacto, al menos ya sabes para que sirven

La tortuga de banda violeta solo se palmeo, esto iba a ser dificil.

Luego de mucho hablar, las chicas decidieron que como primera accion, irian de compras, habia cosas que Ro necesitaba para incentivar la accion. Por otra parte, los chicos tambien irian de compras con Donnie, lo que ambos doctores no sabian era que sus hermanos y hermanas en secreto hablaron del tema y se pusieron de acuerdo en que se debian armar un cita romantica para luego poder cerrar la noche con la accion que tanto necesitaban.

-un rato mas tarde xD-

Los cómplices actuaron como si nada pasara, pues ya habian planeado todo, Mikey y Miky saldrian a comprar videojuegos junto con Barbi, Rafa y el pequeño Take, mientras que Luna y Leo pasearian a Manchita. Quedaria la casa solo para la pareja de doctores… por supuesto que Sensei y Natsuki estaban avisados y no se moverian del Hospital. Todo era perfecto, si bien por separado Donnie y Ro sabian que debian hacer, ambos eran demasiado timidos complices se despidieron rapidamente para que ninguno quisiera acompañarlos, pero antes les recordaron el plan a cada uno. Luego de eso la casa quedo en completo silencio, Ro que se encontraba en el baño, salio solo tapada con una toalla y se dirigio al cuarto, en donde se encontraba Donnie algo nervioso y sentado en la cama mirando distraidamente su telefono. Ella entro y lo observo de reojo, debia sacarse la timidez de modo que respiro y mientras veia que ponerse le hablo.

Ro:? Hola hermosa, va a hipnotizar a su teléfono Smiled divertida

Donnie: eh? no solo veia tonterias en internet ya sabes..-risa nerviosa- em quieres que me vaya asi tu…

No pudo terminar la frase porque sintio que esa mujer se le arrojo encima besandolo de una manera fugaz. No se contuvo y correspondio el beso con la misma pasion que ella. El hecho de estar con ella ,solos, y un pequeño detalle mas: ella solo estaba con una toalla semi humeda cubriendo su cuerpo. De repente ambos se separaron muy agitados, no era nuevo para ellos besase asi pero no en aquella situacion digamos, tan cercana a una experiencia nueva. Donnie se dio cuenta que tenia que ser mas cauteloso, el era asi de hecho asique si lo iba a hacer lo haria como corresponderia, como un caballero. De modo que sonrio y sin soltarla se levanto. Ro no comprendia ni tampoco podia decir una palabra.

Donnie: te propongo algo?

Ro:-respiro nerviosa- sii dime?

Donnie: bueno ya que los demas se fueron inesperadamente, podria cocinar algo para ambos y disfrutamos del tiempo juntos que te parece?

Ro: seguro, suena genial

Donnie: digamos como una cita ;)

Ro:-rio- seguro, entonces me dejaria arreglarme ?;)

Donnie: por supuesto ;), te llamare cuando este listo

Acto seguido, la bajo suavemente, le beso la frente y cerro la puerta. La joven cayo en la cama suspirando sonrojada. No era exactamente como lo planeo pero estaba bien, ahora solo tenia que sorprenderlo. Se levanto y busco en su ropero las bolsas que habia adquirido con sus hermanas. Penso que seria bueno decirles como iba todo de modo que tomo su celular saco una foto de las bolsas que contenian la lenceria romantica y la envio al grupo que tenian las hermanas

*Ro ha enviado una foto

Las hermanas que estaban junto con sus parejas, luego de hacer sus actividades, iban camino a algun lugar para cenar, no querian arriesgarse a volver antes de tiempo a la casa. Miky que estaba jugando con sus telefono lo vio.

*Miky: oh veo que esto encamina bien ;)

*Ro: bueno a decir verdad digamos que recien vamos a empezar

*Luna: recien? nos fuimos hace como una hora! :P

* Barbi: Mes!

Las 3 hermanas se miraron picaramente mientras reian, el pequeño Take las imito. Los hermanos tortuga rieron tambien.

Por otra parte, Donnie improvisaba en la cocina, con ayuda de internet y un poco de lo que veia a Mikey cocinar… Quedo satisfecho con el resultado, si habia algo en el mundo que Ro le encantara, eso eran las papas. Se las arreglo para hacer una carne asada con papas y vegetales. Miro la hora, tardaria tan solo 5 minutos mas en terminar de decorar los platos, de modo que se asomo y le aviso a Ro.

Donnie: linda en 5 minutos estara todo!

Ro escucho eso y entro a ponerse nerviosa, se habia puesto la lenceria pero no podia decidirse en los muchos vestidos que habia comprado junto con sus hermanas. Respiro y conto hasta 10 y finalmente eligio! opto por un vestido en color violeta, algo escotado pero largo, se acomodo los zapatos, se coloco un poco de perfume y salio.

En otro lado, el resto de la familia habia encontrado lugar para cenar y estaban degustando una variedad de platos increible.

Rafa: oye Mikey come mas despacio!

Leo: Rafa no levantes la voz !

barbi y luna: shh!

Mikey:-rie con la boca llena-

Miky: oh bomboncito te manchaste n.n ahi -rie y le señala-

Rafa: bien esto… y como iran los tortolos?

Luna: mm nop hay mas mjs

Barbi: creen que?

Leo: ya esten?

Mikey: fffhahffcienfffdolo?

Leo y Rafa:-se palmean-

Miky: oh alguien es muy atrevido, tenemos un bebe aqui lo olvidas?;)

Take observaba a todos y reia muy divertido, Manchita quien tambien estaba ahi con ellos, descansaba a los pies de Luna.

La pareja aun cenaba, hacia mucho tiempo que no tenian una cita como esa, a pesar de no ser en un lugar extravagante, se veian muy a gusto. Tomaron 2 copas de vino, y ya se veia en ambos que habia empezado a hacer efecto. Secretamente, Donnie coloco en la comida un poco de un polvo afrodisiaco, no se sentia, de hecho le dio un sabor unico. Ro se levanto y tomo su plato para llevarlo a la bacha y tambaleo un poco. Donnie se dio cuenta y la ayudo, el aun podia erguirse bien. La joven comezo a reir un poco ,sus mejillas se sonrojaron y se quedo contemplando la mirada de Donnie, el cual sonrio ,acomodo los platos como pudo y la alzo suavemente mientras se dirigia a la habitacion, no habia necesidad de hablar de lo que iba a pasar esa noche.

Alrededor de una hora despues, los complices decidieron regresar, no habia mensajes ni señales de Donnie y Ro, de modo que emprendieron el camino a casa ya que era tarde y todos querian dormir, en especial Take y Manchita, que estaban algo alterados.

Barbi: ya Take, ya casi llegamos si?

Take:-la miro con lagrimas y se acomodo en su pecho-

Rafa: eso es buen chico

Finalmente llegaron, y se encontraron con Natsuki y Sensei en la puerta, pues no tenian llave de modo que tuvieron que esperar, pero se les veia riendo sin parar ;) asique no agregaron ningun comentario, y solo pasaron para dirigirse a dormir. No habia un sonido en la gran casa, acordaron que por la hora debian dormir, ya mañana habria tiempo de indagar a fondo a los doctores.

Mientras tanto en la habitacion de dichos doctores, ambos descansaban uno sobre el otro, solo tapados con una sabana…

 **Hola de nuevo! Que les parecio el capi? adelanto que el proximo sera el final, estamos preparando la continuacion ;) sin mas nos vemos pronto!**

 ** _B & B _**


	16. Chapter 16

**HOLA HOLA lectores/as! ESTE es el ultimo capitulo de esta historia! esperamos que lo disfruten!**

 ** _Hospital TMNT_**

Capitulo 16

Al dia siguiente, los complices no pudieron evitar averiguar si la mision habia tenido exito o no, de modo que sigilosos y aprovechando que los doctores y Take aun dormian. Se asomaron pues la puerta estaba entreabierta, y alli los vieron, ambos abrazados y tapados solo con una sabana, se les notaba la mueca en sus rostros dormidos que estaban satisfechos. Los complices sonrieron y se abrazaron entre todos haciendo un poco de ruido… el cual desperto a la pareja.

Ro: Hey! que hacen ahi!- se levanto y se tapo un poco mirando a Donnie sonrojada-

Donnie: eh? que?- se levanto y miro sonrojado-

Todos: hey ;)

Ro:-rio sonrojada- ya larguense ;)

Donnie:-rio sonrojado- haganle caso ;)

Los complices rieron y se retiraron satisfechos,la mision habia sido todo un exito…

La familia se fortalecia dia a dia,por fin estaban felices y juntos, no podian pedir mas. El pequeño Take crecia mucho y rapido, o eso notaban sus papas que no podian creer que en unos dias su pequeño cumpliria su primer año. La tias habian planeado todo para que la fiesta sea perfecta y la mama no se estresara. Habian decidido hacer una reunion por la noche, al cumpleañero le fascinaban los superheroes en gral, ya que los veia con su tio Mikey, por eso Miky penso que lo mejor seria decorar todo con esa tematica, todas estuvieron de acuerdo y acordaron entre ellas quien se encargaria de cada cosa. Mientras tanto en la habitacion de Barbi y Rafa, alli estaban ellos admirando a su pequeño que aun dormia.

Barbi: podes creer que ya va a ser un año?

Rafa: el mejor primer año de mi vida, de nuestra vida

Barbi le sonrio y miro al pequeño que los miraba riendose, como si los hubiese escuchado.

Barbi: oh mira Rafa , alguien se levanto contento

Rafa: oh sera mejor que le haga cosquillas!

Take reia sin parar, adoraba estar con su papa, Barbi los admiraba y sonreia, era hermosa la familia que habian formado, ahora era mas feliz que nunca, y tenia 2 hombres al lado por siempre.

Finalmente, el dia del cumpleaños llegó, la fiesta estuvo mas que bien, como los papas no se habian encargado estaban mas que sorprendidos por la decoracion, la musica y la comida, todo totalmente ambientado como al pequeño Take le gustaba, de hecho estaba muy emocionado y admiraba todo a su alrededor. El momento de soplar la vela llegó, y ambos papas habian estado practicando con Take para este momento, la pareja mas pequeña se ocupo especialmente de filmar todo para que quede guardado, cantaron el feliz cumpleaños:

Barbi: muy bien Take ahora sopla!- hace que sopla-

Rafa: vamos campeon fuerte - la imita-

Take los observo divertido, miro la vela y soplo! todos aplaudieron sorprendidos. La fiesta duro un poco mas luego de terminar de comer la torta, los papas de Take se despidieron y se retiraron a su habitacion, el cumpleañero estaba agotadisimo, tanto que tendria que dejar los regalos para el dia siguiente. El resto de la familia ordeno el lugar y se retiro a descansar. Pero habia alguien que no estaba bien, Ro desde hacia dias que estaba con malestar estomacal, asumio que era por su demandante trabajo y se receto un calmante, pero las nauseas y dolor abdominal no cesaban. Esa noche paso un largo tiempo en el baño, tanto que Donnie se preocupo un poco, luego de hablar un rato, la acosto, necesitaba descansar, si al otro dia no se sentia bien no le permitiria ir al Hospital, a regañadientes Ro acepto, no podia decirle que no a su de descansar como el le dijo, y de hecho descanso tan bien que al dia siguiente, desperto sola, sin alarma, miro el techo y vio que habia mucha claridad, seguramente era tarde! miro la hora y en efecto eran las 12 del mediodia, quiso incorporarse pero cayo sentada en la cama nuevamente. Que le estaba pasando? ella era doctora y no sabia que le pasaba? parecia una broma muy mala. Por suerte su hermana Barbi estaba por ahi y se asomo con Take.

Barbi: Hey Ro, como te sentis? Donnie dijo que ayer estabas con dolor

Ro; Hola Barbi, nose que me pasa, parece ironico, soy doctora y nose que me pasa

Barbi: hey tranquila, Take porque no le haces mimos a la tia Ro?

Take sin dudarlo abrazo suavemente a su sonrio por este gesto y lo acaricio.

Barbi: ese es mi bebe!

Ro: bebe?

La joven doctora se quedo pensando, podria ser un bebe? los sintomas cuadraban, pero debia cerciorase con una prueba de embarazo.

Ro: Barbi necesito hacerme una prueba de embarazo

Barbi; crees que sea eso?

Ro: solo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

Barbi: bien, esperame aca que yo tengo

Ro: oh, ya veo

Barbi: si bueno desde que paso lo de Take que fue una hermosa sorpresa, al menos si pasa de nuevo quiero estar lista jeje.

Ro: entiendo n.n

Barbi: bien no me tardo! Take cuida a la tia!

El pequeño no se habia separado de su tia, ella lo acariciaba mientras sonreia y pensaba si era un bebe, como seria, si seria asi tortuga como Take y demas. A los pocos minutos Barbi volvio con una caja y se la dio.

Ro: bien ahora es momento de saber la verdad.

Barbi: queres que te acompañe?

Ro: no esta bien, solo esperame aca no voy a tardar.

Barbi tomo a Take y se quedaron alli a esperar, Ro se dirigio al baño, cerro la puerta, leyo las instrucciones pero ya las sabia, coloco la tira reactiva y espero unos segundos. El resultado positivo no se hizo esperar. Se llevo las manos a la boca de la sorpresa, en efecto estaba embarazada! calculo mentalmente la probable fecha y estimo que estaba de dos meses. Era hora de dar la noticia, salio del baño con el resultado en la mano. Barbi se acerco con Take a upa y la miro fijo.

Barbi: y bien?

Ro: seras tia!

Barbi: oh por dios!

Las hermanas se acercaron y se abrazaron como podian, Take se unio muy contento.

Barbi: ahora tenes que decirle a Donnie!

Ro: si bueno, tal vez sea mejor que espere a que termine su turno, creo que necesito sentarme..

Barbi: lo mejor por ahora es que descanses, yo ire con las noticias a los demas ;)

Ro: pero no le digas a Donnie, quiero hacerlo yo misma.

Barbi: no te preocupes ;) descansa

La acaricio y la tapo, Take le dio un besito tierno y ambos salieron para que la nueva futura mama descansara. Barbi junto con Take se encargaron de esparcir la noticia, sin que Donnie se enterara. Entre las hermanas decidieron hacer una cena especial, a Ro se le ocurrio una manera especial de decirle a Donnie la gran noticia,con ayuda de su mama, tejio unos escarpines un poco mas grandes que los comunes, ya que los piecitos de las tortugas bebes eran mas grandes, los hizo de color blanco ya que aun no sabian el hora llego, Donnie caminaba preocupado hacia la casa, no habia hablado mucho con Ro, dijo que solo se sentia un poco mejor y eso lo preocupaba, llego y escucho risas en la cocina. Era extraño, cerro la pueta y camino unos pasos para chocarse con Rafa que lo jalo con rapidez. Que era lo que pasaba?

Rafa: al fin llego, podemos empezar!

Donnie miro todo, no comprendia, parecia que celebraban algo, vio a Ro y se acerco a ella abrazandola. Ella lo correspondio y sonrio a todos. El resto de la familia esperaba impaciente que hablara.

Donnie: como te sentis? van a explicarme porque actuan raro?

Ro: todo a su tiempo, porque no te sientas?

Donnie: em?

Ro: confia en mi, sentate

Donnie: de acuerdo, lo que digas.

El joven doctor tortuga se sento y frente a el, habia un gran huevo de chocolate, miro a Ro y a los demas, no eran pascuas o sino mal habia visto la fecha no estaba cerca tampoco, que era ese huevo ahi?

Ro: abrelo por favor

Donnie seguia sin entender, miro a los demas abrio el huevo a la mitad y ahi vio los escarpines. Los tomo algo confundido y miro a Ro de inmediato.

Donnie: esto es… lo que creo que es?

Ro: es exactamente eso, estoy embarazada

La tortuga genio se levanto y abrazo a Ro con todas sus fuerzas, despues de todo, lo que Ro tenia era un bebe! no podia ser mas feliz, toda la familia se abrazo. La noche termino con una cena familiar para festejar semejante noticia.

Exactamente dos meses despues, Ro ya llevaba 4 meses de embarazo y tenia una pequeña pancita que asomaba. No habia dejado de trabajar pero no hacia tanto esfuerzo, estaba alli para ayudar a Donnie, quien no estaba muy contento con que Ro siguiera trabajando pero al menos la tendria cerca si pasaba algo. El dia parecia tranquilo, pero como la paz que antecede a la tormenta, el dia soleado se nublo por completo y se comenzo a levantar unas rafagas de viento y el dia se volvio de noche. El fenomeno duro unos cuantos minutos y todos temieron por sus vidas. Luego una luz intermintente cubrio parte del Hospital, segundos despues desaparecio como aparecio y todo parecia normal….

 **Y llegamos al ultimo capitulo! en breve la secuela! gracias a todos por seguirnos! nos vemos en la proxima historia!**

 ** _B & B _**


End file.
